The Bad Boy and the Socialite
by BigFatLiar08
Summary: Annabeth Chase's sheltered, peaceful life was shattered by a series of staggering events when she met her mysterious protector Percy Jackson, and taking her to a mind-blowing roller-coaster ride of unbelievable proportions. Would she survive with her life and wealth - and heart - intact? Romantic comedy with a Crime/Suspense twist. Rated T for mature themes.
1. Almost killed

_**Hey guys! For those who saw the preview from my last story... I decided to change the title because I felt it was kinda crappy and cliche. But let me know what title you like best in the comments.**_

 _ **Check out my other Percabeth story - Miss Fortune.**_

 _ **Rated T for mature themes.**_

* * *

 ** _THE BAD BOY AND THE SOCIALITE_**

 **ALMOST KILLED**

Annabeth carefully stepped over a puddle of water as she walked towards the waiting shed to flag a taxi. It's almost midnight and the heavy rain hasn't stopped since early this evening. The wet streets of LA are half asleep with just a handful of people and vehicles going to and fro. Normally, she'd relish the rain as she is a pluviophile, but not when she's all dressed up in a dark red sequined cocktail off-shoulder dress and stilleto heels, having come from a charity event hosted by a friend. She hugged her overcoat to her body with one hand as the other steadied the tiny umbrella, borrowed from the hotel, over her head. Her hairdo was almost ruined thanks to the rain. Her feet are wet now, and if not for the thick overcoat, she would have been drenched.

 _"Why oh why did I allow Seymour to take the car?"_ she muttered, reprimanding herself. But she knew her driver needed it more than her when she saw how worried he was, getting a call for help from his cancer-stricken wife in Kentucky. Her heart went out to him and his family who had been struggling with the sickness for almost a year now. That's why even though Seymour didn't want to leave her in the middle of the night at the charity event, it was she who insisted him to go and take her car so he can be with his wife as soon as possible, assuring him that there are many taxis in the vicinity. Besides, it's not as if she'd drive a car. Oh, she _does_ know how to drive, but after the accident...she just hadn't found the nerve to do so.

Arriving at the waiting shed, she saw she's all alone and she felt a cold chill. It's been a long time since she had walked alone, and at midnight at that! Suddenly, she heard a loud noise behind her and as she turned around to look at it, a big splash of muddy water struck her face and knocked her off-balance, causing her to slump down on the sidewalk, butt first.

 _"Ouch! My Gods!"_ Letting out a scream, she looked up to see a tall man walking towards her ominously, evidently coming from the motorcycle which skidded in front of her. She couldn't see clearly because of the heavy rain, her umbrella thrown aside by the impact of her fall. The man, wearing a black helmet, held her down by both arms.

Panicking, she screamed, _"No, no, please! Don't! Please don't!"_ Hastily, she tried to get up but her feet are slippery wet on her stilletos and the added weight of the man's hands caused her to slump back again, this time taking the man with her, his body covering hers.

Annabeth started to scream, but the man swiftly put his left hand over her mouth and said, _"Miss, Miss, stop! I'm not even doing anything. Please keep it down!"_

She mumbled from under his hand, which she felt was soft and smelling faintly of Bvlgari. Warily, the man removed his hand to let her speak. Big mistake.

 _"Rapist! Help! Get him away from me! Heeellllpppp!"_

Putting back his hand on her mouth, he told her in an irritated voice, looking directly at her big, grey, frightened eyes from behind the black helmet he's wearing, _"I'm not a rapist, Miss! I was just going to apologize for accidentally knocking you down because bike slipped by the puddle. Then you panicked then made us both fall down, and now you are accusing me of such things."_

Annabeth again mumbled her retort but the man did not remove his hand this time. He said in a firm voice, _"I'm not going to hurt you. But I won't remove my hand from your mouth if you won't promise to shut up, deal? Blink twice if we have an agreement."_

Seeing that there are still no people around them, and she wanted to get away as far as possible from under his warm body whose effect on her she cannot understand, she slowly blinked two times. The man promptly took his hand away... but not without noticing her enticing pink lips.

With all her might, Annabeth pushed the man away from her body, leaving him slumped in a puddle of water as she quickly stood up and placed a safe distance away from him. _"Why do you have to ride so fast, anyway! Look at me, I'm drenched! You're so infuriating!"_

 _"Hey, I wasn't speeding. The road is just really slippery. And what are you even doing in the middle of the road dressed all fancy and stuff, it's already midnight!"_ He got up and now they are both drenched in the rain, facing each other. He raised the eye shield of his helmet and only then that she noticed cute sea-green eyes peeking behind it.

 _"Why do you care? You're the one who almost got me killed and now you have the nerve to scold me. You are not my father!"_ This man is so infuriating! Never had she felt so angry at anyone like this, especially when she saw his lips curl, seeming to be delighted at her reaction. Vaguely, at the back of her angry mind, she really thought his eyes were the most adorable puppy dog eyes she's ever seen.

 _"So what are you doing here in middle of the night? Are you looking for someone to please?"_ He's enjoying this! Percy hasn't felt this exhilarated annoying someone for a long time, getting on her nerves, seeing her in shambles, her mascara staining her pinkish cheeks, her face, hair and dress all wet, her fists clenched and eyes wide as she spat angry words at him.

 _"How dare you! I'm no prostitute! I can call the police on you, you know? I'll have you arrested!"_ She's now screaming at the top of her lungs amid the heavy rain, frustrated over her appearance and angry at the man now openly smiling at her distress.

All of a sudden, she heard the loud roar of another motorcycle as it stopped just a few feet beside her. Turning, she saw two men riding on it. The man at the back turned to her and calmly put out a gun.

Annabeth found herself looking directly at the black barrel of a gun aimed directly at her forehead.


	2. The Rapist?

**THE RAPIST?**

Paralyzed with terror at the sight of the gun aimed straight between her eyes, Annabeth let the cold, hard rain pour over her and closed her eyes tightly shut. She heard the gun went off and felt a sharp pain, and then there was only darkness.

*****  
Percy acted swiftly upon seeing the armed man aim the gun at her. Taking off his helmet, he threw it at full force at the man's hand, knocking away the gun from his grip, a scream of pain echoing in the empty street. But the gun still went off, its bullet grazing her left arm. Percy saw Annabeth collapse to the ground unconscious, blood oozing from her wound.

The rain poured harder as the riding duo hurriedly sped away into the dark, rainy night. Percy went over to the blonde girl, tapping her face lightly. _"Miss? Miss?"_

He felt a pulse, thankful that she is alive. Afraid that the two men will return to finish off their job, he picked up the gun, put it in the pocket of his leather jacket and scooped her body in his arms, running away from the scene. Luckily, after a few meters, an empty taxi appeared. He barked instructions to the perplexed cab driver where to take them and they rode to safety, far away from the place where death nearly took her life.

Annabeth is now slowly regaining consciousness as she felt warm breath on her face. Tentatively, she half-opened her eyes, pretending to be still asleep. It was that sea-green eyed man!

She saw his serious face, dangerously near hers, but intently looking over her left shoulder. Not wanting to but cannot help it, she noticed his face was smooth except for a slight cleft on his chin. His nose is straight, his lips thin but reddish. His eyelashes are long, surrounding his ocean eyes. His thick brows are now furrowed in concentration.

He was leaning his body close to her, bare from the waist up, wearing only tight black pants, unaware that she's awake. Horrified at seeing his unclothed chest almost touching her, Annabeth snapped her eyes wide open and pushed him away with all her might, screaming as she did so.

 _"You are a rapist! What did you do to me? Pervert!"_

Taking in her surroundings, she saw that they are in a very small room, dimly lit with only a bed where she presently lay. Her clothes were strewn on the floor where he is now slumped down due to the force of her shove. She panicked all the more when she noticed she was wearing only a white long sleeved sweatshirt too big for her frame, and instantly knew it was his.

 _"You animal! What did I ever do to you? Why do you have to do this to me?"_ She was openly crying now and screaming at the same time.

Calmly, Percy slowly stood up from the floor and folded his arms on his chest as he looked irritatingly at her. _"Hey, blondie! Can you stop screaming for one minute? You were like that all night."_

 _"Wha-whaaat? All night? You mean you had your way with me all night!? You monster, I hate you!"_ she threw a pillow at him with her right hand, which he caught fast and threw back at her, hitting her squarely at the face. _"Owww!"_

 _"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you really think you're that beautiful? I didn't rape you. If anything, I saved your life. Now would you please shut your mouth? You are giving me a headache with all your yelling."_ This girl is so full of herself! Percy can't help thinking. But still, she looked awfully cute wearing his shirt, its length reaching down to the middle of her smooth, porcelain legs.

Seeing him gaze at her legs, she hurriedly sat up, hugged her legs to her chest, using the big white sweater to cover her entire body, seeing that there was no blanket at hand.

 _"Liar! If you didn't rape me, then what am I doing here? Why are you shirtless and why am I wearing your clothes?"_

Her attempt at modesty with the sweatshirt amused Percy. Did she think this is the first time he saw a woman's legs? Oh, if she only knew! But strangely, this put him into a jolly mood, and he decided to play along with it.

 _"Excuse me? For your information, you were the one begging for it. It was pathetic actually,"_ smirking as he spoke, his dimple showing.

 _"What?!"_ She blurted out, horrified. _"F*ck you!? Why would I ever want that? Do you even know who you're talking to?"_

 _"No."_ Percy shrugged casually. _"And I have no intention of knowing. You said so yourself, one-night stand only. No names, right?"_ Percy is laughing so hard inside as he told himself, I haven't had this much fun, ever!

 _"W-whaaat? I don't believe you. Gods, d-did you drug me?"_ Sputtering her words, she trembled with anger and indignation as she looked around wildly, and saw the gun beside her, exposed from under the pillow they used to throw at each other.

Percy saw it too, and before she was able to pick it up, he jumped over to her and quickly swept the gun away from her grasp. It fell on the floor at the other side of the room.

But by now Percy was on top of Annabeth, his bare chest touching her scantily-clad body, his weight pushing her down on the bed.

Annabeth screamed and screamed as if there was no tomorrow.


	3. The Things You Do Affect Me

**THE THINGS YOU DO AFFECT ME**

Percy's ears hurt at the shrillness of her screams. But being on top of her, her face just a couple of inches from his and the feel of both their bodies enveloping him with an unexpected warmth, caused the noise to be blotted out from his mind instantly - as if by magic.

He took in the features of her small face, devoid of mud and streaks of mascara from last night's events, and which, although slightly contorted at the present, still exhibit a rare, extraordinary beauty even without makeup. Her blonde hair is in disarray but still failed to cover those big, stormy grey eyes, circled by perfectly shaped brows and naturally long, thick, black eyelashes. Her nose is small but straight, almost touching his. Her pearly whites showed as she gritted her teeth, trying to wriggle out from under him.

Unable to control himself, his eyes fixed its stare on her kissable, pink lips which looked. . . oh, so deliciously _inviting._ Percy unconsciously gulped as he imagined his thumb tracing along the sweet outline of her lips before swooping down to kiss her deeply and fiercely.

But his imagination was immediately shattered by a very loud knock at the door as Piper cleared her throat noisily and said, _"Ahem. . . Am I interrupting something?"_

Abruptly, Percy got up from under Annabeth and in doing so, clumsily lost his footing and landed on the floor, sitting down. He stood up almost at once, muttering angrily to himself, wondering why he'd ended up like this for the past 24 hours.

Piper handed him something, saying, _"Your shirt, B. . . er. . . Bae,"_ which Percy took after shooting her a sharp stare. He reached into his cabinet and immediately wore a black shirt over his head.

Annabeth looked at Piper, so pretty with denim shorts and a fitting tank top. _"Bae? She calls him Bae, as in he's her property?"_ she asked herself, and wondered why she felt a little hurt at the thought.

Piper was all smiles as she turned to talk to Annabeth. _"Hi there! I'm Piper Mclean. You can call me Piper or Pipes if you want."_ Offering her hand cheerfully. Annabeth shook her hand, instantly warming up to her as she sat beside her on the bed.

 _"I'm glad you're awake, we thought we had to take you to the hospital last night because of your bullet wound. Good thing it was just a scratch."_

Hearing this, Annabeth just now became aware of her bandaged left arm. Vaguely, she remembered her last known thoughts the night before. _"I remember. . . there was a man who was going to shoot me. W-what happened?"_

Piper smiled. _"Percy saved your life,"_ referring to brooding boy, now clothed in a black shirt, his brooding eyes looking intently at them. _"He threw his helmet at him but still the gun went off. Thankfully, it just grazed your left arm, although there was a lot of blood. That bad man must have a broken hand by now. Percy sure throws pretty hard!"_

Annabeth looked at Percy, then looked at her left arm, and then looked back at him, comprehension now written all over her face.

 _"Yes,"_ he said, confirming her thoughts, _"I was just checking up on your wound but you almost screamed this house down!"_ She flinched at his mocking tone. Seeing her discomfort, Percy's irate mood instantly changed to amusement.

 _"Y-you didn't r-rape me?"_

 _"Disappointed?"_ He teasingly smiled, revealing even, white teeth, along with that cleft chin of his.

 _"Of course not!"_ she retorted angrily but checked herself immediately. _"I. . . I'm sorry for that, I really am... but... but,"_ her words came rushing out of her mouth, _"you can't really blame me! I mean, you were naked, and.. and... you were in my bed... and..."_

 _"For your information, I was NOT_ _naked. And that isn't YOUR bed."_

 _"Okay, okay! You were h-half-naked, with me in this b-bed, and so I thought..."_ she sputtered.

 _"Just a good ol' thank you for saving your life will be nice, you know. Instead of making a fool of yourself stuttering out the products of your wild imagination!"_

 _"I...I AM NOT STUTTERING! AND I AM NOT A FOOL!"_ Indignant, she shot back at him loudly, hastily getting up from the bed, stomping her foot and her fists clenched as she defiantly faced him with eyes like daggers.

 _"WELL, YOU'RE WELCOME!"_ He loudly told her, but not before noticing her body form silhouetted through the overly huge long-sleeved sweatshirt she was wearing. _"Damn! This girl is so infuriatingly desirable!"_ he told himself, forcing his eyes back to her angry face. He is furious with her again, and he struggled to understand why he always felt this rollercoaster of emotions ever since he met her.

Piper stood between the two, her glance going back and forth from one to the other, confused and amused at the same time. _"What is with these two?"_ She wondered.

The air was heavy with tension as the uneasy silence lengthened. Clearing her throat again noisily, she turned to Annabeth, _"Ahem... Er... Here, I bought you some clothes, would you like to try them and see if they fit you?"_

Annabeth forced her eyes away from the guy's penetrating gaze and mumbled thanks to Piper as she took the clothes, while Percy just stiffly stood there, frozen by her tremendous effect on him.

After a few seconds, Piper and Annabeth pointedly stared at him.

 _"What?"_ he snapped at them.

 _"I think you should leave the room so she can change clothes, Mr. Jackson,"Piper_ said, smiling apologetically.

Percy glared at Piper, then at Annabeth. Then, to cover up his embarrassment, he retorted as he left the room, _"Whatever!"_ shutting the door firmly behind him.

Annabeth couldn't help but stifle a smile, delighted that he was humiliated, but puzzled at suddenly feeling forlorn now that he's out of her sight.

* * *

 _ **Comments are welcomed. Please check out my other percabeth story Miss Fortune if you haven't read it yet.**_


	4. When Fear Grips

**WHEN FEAR GRIPS**

Annabeth put on the clothes Piper gave her. In a way, she was thankful that she was out of that sweatshirt of his because its manly smell, was already clinging to her body. Observing that the faded jeans and loose tank top she's now wearing are all brand new, even the underclothes and sneakers, she told her, "You didn't need to buy me new ones, Piper. You're too kind."

"Oh, no. Percy was the one who asked me to buy these and he paid for it. Thank goodness I got your right sizes,"she answered, as she picked up her old clothes from the floor and put them in a laundry basket, together with the gun. "Sorry it took so long. The nearby stores were closed last night, so I just bought them this morning."

"Uhmmm... w-who changed me?"

"I did. When Percy arrived last night with you, he called me up and told me to come here to clean you up. You were soaked in mud and blood, if we let you stay in your clothes, you might get pneumonia. I took the liberty to give you a sponge bath. You should have seen yourself last night! Your mascara was all over your face, and blood was all over your clothes. See? "showing her her old clothes. "I'll give this to the laundrywoman today to get them cleaned well."

Annabeth let out a big sigh of relief.

Laughing, Piper saw this and said, "You really don't need to be afraid or worried. Percy is really not a rapist or a molester, if that's what you're thinking. He's such a gentleman. Actually, he's the most decent man I know."

"HIM? A gentleman?! Most decent man?!" Annabeth shrieked, she'd rather believe that pigs can fly. "But he's . . . he's so. . . obnoxious!" this last statement she kept to herself, as Piper continued her babbling.

"When I got here last night, he hasn't even removed a single layer of your clothes, even your overcoat, because he said you might get mad. Your purse is with him, he had it dried because it was soaked. If you're wondering where you are, you're somewhere near the coast of San Diego. Percy owns this place, although he does not stay here always, Miss Chase."

"So you know who I am?" She was surprised to hear her name.

"Who doesn't know you, Miss Annabeth Chase? Your family owns several malls and publishing companies and you were always featured in the society news!"

"Errr... does Percy know about me?"

"Yeah, I told him."

"But he said he doesn't know my name?"

"Oh, yeah. About that, hahaha!" Piper then looked serious when she said, "You used to be featured in all of your father's charity events. Right, Miss Chase? Although you haven't been visible for about a year now, since... since..."

"Since my grandparents died. Yes, that's right. Last night was the first time I agreed to go to a charity event again, as a favor to a friend. But this. . . happened."

Piper sat beside her on the bed and her face worried, asked her, "Do you have any idea who would want to get you killed?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't. I don't think I have any enemies."

"Enemies that you know of, you mean. How about enemies you DON'T know of?"

Percy's voice cut through their conversation. Fully dressed now, he was wearing a black leather jacket over a dark blue shirt, black leather pants, and brown leather boots holding a tray full of food as he entered the room, all the while looking directly at her.

Annabeth lowered her eyes to avoid his gaze. He looked so debonair and handsome in his attire and she was afraid he would see her admiration.

Piper clapped her hands softly. Getting the tray from him and placing it on the bed, she gleefully said, "Wow, service de luxe! Okay Miss Chase, eat up. It's almost 2:00 pm already and you haven't had anything to eat since this morning."

"Thank you, and please call me Annabeth. No need for the Miss," she replied, smiling at her childish delight.

"You didn't answer my question, Miss," she heard Percy say. Why was he being so insufferable? She just said there's no need to call her Miss, didn't she?

She met his gaze steadily as she answered, "I really don't know of anyone who would want to get me killed. I'm so confused with all that's happened last night. It's like they've been watching my every move and known when I was going to be alone and vulnerable."

Turning to Piper, she explained, "My driver's wife has cancer, so I had to let him use the car to get back to his home."

Percy was deep in thought as he knit his brows and told her, "From what I've seen last night, they planned it very well. How long has this driver of yours been with you?"

"Seymour has been with our family ever since I was a kid."

"Do you know his family? Have you met them?"

"Yes, several times. They're good people and Seymour had always proven his loyalty to our family." Why was he interrogating her all of a sudden?

His eyes grew sad as he told her in a low voice, "I watched the news early this morning. The car, your car, he was driving crashed head-on with a trailer truck on the way to Kentucky. He died on the spot."

Annabeth gasped, unbelieving what she just learned. "What? How. . . how did that happen? He's a very careful driver! And. . . and how about his wife? Does that mean he never got to go home to her last night?"

He let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry. . . but his wife passed away in the hospital this morning because of complications."

"Oh my God!" Annabeth felt her tears swell in her eyes and travel down her cheeks as she thought of poor Seymour and his wife. They have had no children, being together for as long as she can remember, and she felt as though a part of her died too.

Percy stared jealously at the tears rolling down her porcelain skin as he felt how deeply she cared for the poor couple. It surprised him that someone as rich and powerful as she would have tender feelings over two elderly people whose only connection to her is by being in her payroll.

Annabeth, still crying, hastily stood up and walked towards the door. "I. . . I have to go. I have to arrange for their funeral. They have no children, and almost all their relatives are out of the country. I have to. . . I have to pay my last respects."

"You can't go." Percy prevented her from going any farther by putting himself on her way. She turned her face upwards to him, and it took all of Percy's control not to wipe her tears away with his bare hands. Her expressive eyes mirrored her confusion at his words.

"I think you're being hunted. Last night, a car with men on it was following us. I had to transfer cabs until I lost them. That's aside from the riding duo who tried to shoot you point-blank. Just a few minutes ago, you were in the TV news as missing and feared dead. The police thinks your driver's death is not an accident and that if you have been with him, you would have been killed also. So if you insist on going back home now. . ."

". . . the killers may have a chance to finish me off." Her words came rushing out of her mouth and she shuddered at the possibility of them being true.


	5. Stranger Protector

**STRANGER PROTECTOR**

Annabeth woke up from her short nap to the sound of the door opening and footsteps shuffling in her room. She opened one of her eyes slightly to see a silhouette coming towards her. With all her strength, Annabeth quickly jumped on the man's back, then hit him over and over again with her fists.

"OWWW! Stop! Stop it! It's me!"

Abruptly, she stopped, recognizing Percy's low whispering voice, even though she couldn't see his face in the darkness of the room.

"You! Oh my gosh, sorry, I'm sorry. . . I heard a noise and. . ."

He cut her short of her words, his voice still low, seeming to be in a hurry. "Don't worry about it. It doesn't hurt much, you barely put any strength in your punches."

Annabeth gritted her teeth and hissed at him, "Really?! I'm trying to apologize and you still have the nerve to annoy me."

"Alright, fine. Apology accepted. Keep your voice down. Go put on your jacket! Hurry!"

"What?! Why? And what are you doing here? It's already late and you said Piper and I were the only ones staying here." She whispered angrily back.

Percy let out an exasperated sigh as he hissed back at her, "I just said that so you won't get that crazy idea of me going to harass you. This is my house. Of course, this is where I sleep!"

Annabeth couldn't think of anything to say in reply.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Come on, wear your jacket and shoes. We need to leave." Percy barked at her.

"Leave? No! A friend of mine is going to pick me up tomorrow. Remember I called him hours ago?"

"And I told you that was a bad idea. Why do you think there are masked men here tonight?"

She didn't get a chance to reply to that as Percy suddenly gathered her in his arms and pushed her body hard against the wall, his back to the door, signalling her to be quiet. As if in a dream, she saw two shadows enter the room stealthily, each holding a gun. Percy's hand quickly covered her mouth to stifle her scream but one of the men heard their movement. He flung open the door as Percy and Annabeth scrambled out of the way to avoid being hit by it.

The masked man pointed the gun at Annabeth. Without thinking, she hurled one of her shoes to his face, which caught him unaware. Percy took the opportunity and lunged himself at him, punching him in the face and knocking him unconscious. But the second masked man, who was right behind him, punched Percy in the face, causing him to fall to the floor. The masked man then pointed the gun on Ananbeth's forehead, and for the second time in her life, she found herself looking at the barrel of death.

Suddenly Annabeth heard a loud thud and the man dropped face down to the floor, blood oozing from the back of his chest. A stern-faced Piper appeared behind him, a hunting knife in her hand which she used to stab him. She looked dangerous, dressed in black leather jacket and pants, just like Percy. Annabeth couldn't believe what she just witnessed. Sweet, cheerful Piper?

But her endearing smile showed up again as Piper looked at her. "You okay, Annabeth?"

Silently, she nodded, her head throbbing, a hundred questions going through her mind. What have I gotten myself into? Who are these people?

"We have to leave, NOW." Percy took her by the arm and told her to put on her shoes. But she was trembling with fear, she couldn't even move! When he saw this, he muttered unintelligibly, dropped down to his knees to steadily hold her ankle and quickly put the shoe on her foot himself, one after the other. He stood up, tipped her chin up until her big, bright, frightened eyes met his brooding gaze, and in a surprisingly gentle voice told her, "I will protect you, Annabeth. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Strangely, his words gave her comfort and with a sigh, she buried her face to his chest. Percy instinctively put his arms around her and held her tight, his right hand cupping her head as he drank in the sweet smell of her hair.

After what seemed like an eternity, they both heard Piper call their names. With a grave face, she told Percy, "I got this place covered. And I've already made arrangements. Take my car, its tank is full and the backseat has some weapons and other essentials."

Nodding, Percy asked, "And what about the. . .?"

"Already found. It's in the map, in the glove department. You'd be like hitting two birds with one stone."

For the first time that night, Annabeth saw a hint of a smile on his lips as he nodded again to Piper, "Good. You did well."

They were almost out of the front door when Piper hurriedly caught up with them. "Percy." She threw a handgun at him, which he promptly caught with his free hand. "You'll need that. There's also some extra ammo in car. Our men will be waiting for you at your destination."

With that, Piper turned back inside, and Annabeth wondered how could she act cold and ruthless now, when she was all sweetness and kindness to her just a few hours ago?

She let herself be half-pulled by Percy as they got out of the resthouse and into the garage where a dark grey RAV4 was parked. In a daze, she glanced around and saw two more unconscious (or dead?) masked men, flat on the ground near the gate and an empty black van just outside the front lawn.

Percy started the engine, putting away the gun from her sight. Seated beside him, their knees almost touching in the cramped confines of the car, Annabeth felt a cold chill and folded her ams to her chest. He took off his leather jacket and placed it around her shoulders. She murmured, "Thank you."

He then asked her, "Ready?" She met his eyes and she answered, "Yes," wondering why she never felt safer than now, with this bad boy stranger at her side.

* * *

 _ **Comment your thoughts. Please let me know if your liking this story. :)**_


	6. A Beautiful Distraction

**A Beautiful Distraction**

Percy sipped his coffee slowly as he waited for Annabeth at the veranda fronting the beach. The ocean breeze is both warm and cold this early morning, just right for a dip, which he already did awhile ago. His wet, bare chest welcomed the semi-hot rays of the sun, his soaked Speedo swim trunks dripping of ocean water. He gazed dreamily at the peaceful sight before him. Soft waves were rolling into the shore, kissing the fine, white sand which connects water to land in this private luxury resort in Sacramento. Piper had rented the whole place even before they arrived yesterday afternoon, just before dusk. When Annabeth saw the ocean, she clapped her hands with glee like a child. It was the first time he saw her laugh, and he marveled at how beautiful she was.

He learned a lot about her when they were travelling. She was still trembling from fear, and to get her mind off the events that just happened, he made her talk about her family. Her mother died at childbirth, while her father, whom she never knew, remarried, and left her to her grandparents who took care of her like their own daughter in all her 23 years.

Last year, her grandparents died in a car crash; she was the sole survivor. Shrewd in business, her grandparents had left her a huge fortune, seeing to it that her shares of stocks are large enough for her to control their many businesses without the need for direct involvement, except for her occasional attendance in board meetings. When Percy pointed out that in the event of her death, her next of kin (her father) might inherit everything, she retorted that it isn't possible because her grandparents had arranged that if she were to die, all their fortune will be equally distributed to different charity organizations.

"But what if your father didn't know that? What if he thought without you around, he will have all your fortune to himself?"

Annabeth laughed at what he was insinuating. Her naivete amazed him, wondering how, after all that has happened, she still refuses to think of that dark possibility. "Don't be ridiculous? Do you seriously think a father can have his daughter killed? And besides, I don't know him, only that his name is Fredrick. I don't even know where he is now, what kind of life he has."

"Well, you don't. But I bet he _knows_ you."

After that, Annabeth fell silent the entire ride, until she dozed off to sleep. Percy, alone in his thoughts, reminded himself to call Piper to instruct her to find out about Annabeth's father's whereabouts, among others. Then he sighed, remembering that he also had other things to do for his own cause aside from her problem, and he couldn't help but wonder why Annabeth has to come into his life at this moment. "I must not be distracted from what I came here to do," he told himself firmly. "I have a promise to keep."

"Good morning."

Snapping out of his reverie, Percy lifted his eyes to see Annabeth standing in front of him. She was wearing a sheer blue-green cover-up which failed to hide the slender, athletic body underneath it, which was donned in a black two-piece swimsuit.

He gaped at her, his eyes travelling from her bright blonde hair and smiling face, to her thin but toned arms and her ample breasts, down to her flat stomach where her navel peeked out from the cover-up's exposed center, and then to her smooth, perfectly shaped legs.

Shrugging her shoulders, she smiled apologetically at him. "This is what I found in the backpack Piper prepared for me. I don't have any choice but to wear it." She's teasing him! She knows she's treading on dangerous ground but she couldn't help it. She felt a sense of exhilaration when she saw his look of admiration.

Perceiving this, a slow, mischievous smile formed from Percy's lips as he told her menacingly, his eyes twinkling, "I'd be very careful if I were you, Annabeth. You should finish what you start."

Her face turned red at his warning, all the more when her eyes fixed on his bare torso, and she hastily sat down to hide her trembling knees, pretending to busy herself with pouring coffee into her cup. Percy laughed softly, enjoying her discomfort. She didn't want to, but after a while, she laughed softly too, and the heavy tension in the air between them eased. . . at least for now. Their laughter was interrupted by Jason, Percy's friend, who was already there waiting for them at the resort when they arrived. Annabeth liked him on sight. He was friendly, and approachable but with discerning eyes who always have Percy's welfare in mind.

"Hey, Perce! I contacted Piper. Do you want to talk to her?" He playfully winked at Annabeth as he handed the cellphone to Percy.

Annabeth stood up and told Percy, "I'm going in for a swim." At his nod, she turned her back at him and walked towards the beach. Percy's eyes followed her every move as he talked to Piper over the phone.

"Yes, Pipes, write this down." He gave her instructions and then listened intently to what she was saying, all the while looking at Annabeth as she sat down on the edge of the water and let the waves touch her feet.

"Dead? What do you mean, dead?" Taken aback at what Piper just said, Percy momentarily took his eyes off of Annabeth. "I need a name, do you have it? Yes, got it. Good."

When he turned his eyes back at Annabeth, he saw an elderly man with a cane and a chubby little boy talking to her. His brows furrowed as he watched the man move closer to her. Then he saw the old man reach out to touch her hair.

"Hey!" Percy shouted, dropping the cellphone and running as fast as he can down to the beach where Annabeth was, Jason following after him. Once there, he pushed the elderly man away forcefully, shouting, "Don't touch her! Get away from her!"

The old man fell on the sand dune, the little boy was crying, and Annbeth was also screaming, "Stop! Stop! What are you doing?"

Percy looked at her angrily, "Go back inside." His eyes were smoldering, and if she wasn't furious herself, she would have been frightened of him.

"No! Why did you do that?" she snapped back at him.

With a thunderous voice, he yelled at her, "I SAID, GO BACK INSIDE!"

When he saw she was about to open her mouth to retort, he unceremoniously scooped her up in his arms, carried her on his back like a sack of potatoes, while she screamed and kicked and pummeled her fists at his back, and walked back towards the house.

"Jason, deal with them," he told his friend, pertaining to the elderly man and the child.

In just a few strides, Percy arrived at the house and promptly dropped her to the floor. Furious with him, tears were flowing down her cheeks as she lunged at him, pounding her fists to his bare chest, shouting, "How could you be so cruel! He was an old man, you moron! And he was blind."

"What did you say?"

"He was blind, you fool! Then you mercilessly pushed him down on the sand! You're a monster!"

Jason suddenly appeared behind him. Percy turned to him and brusquely said, "Get the man's name. I want his name!" Jason nodded and ran back outside.

Horrified upon hearing this, Annabeth continued to hit his chest with her fists, crying and shouting at the same time. "What are you going to do to them?! Please! He's just an old man with a little boy... please... don't hurt them."

Percy took hold of both her wrists as he sternly said, "You don't understand, Annabeth."

"Have mercy on them. They don't even have a family, that boy doesn't have any parents," she sobbed, lifting her tear-streaked face to his, trying to understand what's going on in his mind.

Percy stared at her face, her crying eyes, her red and watery nose.

And her luscious, trembling lips.

Then, all thoughts gone, as if in a trance, he slowly bent his head down and met her lips with his, kissing her sensuously and passionately.


	7. When the odds are ever against her favor

**WHEN THE ODDS ARE EVER AGAINST HER FAVOR**

Like watching a slow motion movie, Annabeth saw Percy ever so slowly bend down his head towards her, his thick eyelashes dropping as he closed his eyes before his mouth connected with her lips, his stubble-covered jaw slightly grazing her chin and cheeks. And as natural as the air they breathe, her eyes also closed to receive his caress.

He kissed her passionately, almost hungrily, and Annabeth felt her whole being consumed with a wildfire of emotions completely alien to her, albeit intoxicating, and she responded to him with the same intense passion.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud.

As if awakened from a deep sleep, they abruptly detached themselves from each other, their chests heaving heavily, breathless. Then they turned around and saw a bloodied Jason, sprawled on the floor, against the doorway, writhing in pain. Percy and Annabeth immediately came to his side. Blood was spurting out from a gunshot wound on his left side of his stomach.

"Percy, they're here!" he panted, trying hard to catch his breath.

"Don't speak," Percy grimly said, as he helped him sit up, placing his arm around his hips and throwing his Jason's other arm around his shoulder. "How many are they?" He half-dragged Jason to his room, locking the door behind Annabeth as she wordlessly followed him.

"Six, I think. Maybe even more," Jason grunted, still in pain, as Percy helped him sit down on the bed. "Heavily armed. They have Piper."

"What? Oh my Gods!" Annabeth felt herself panicking as she took in the gravity of the situation.

Clenching his jaw, Percy quickly went to his room and changed in to his clothes and combat boots and got the gun out from his backpack. He handed Annabeth her suitcase and told her to put on clothes as well.

"Stay here with Jason. You'll find a first aid kit in the bathroom, dress his wound," he told Annabeth, as he opened the door slightly.

"Wait, Percy." It was the first time she uttered his name. He turned, staring back at her face and finding her even more beautiful and desirable, "Please take care."

It was almost a whisper. She was genuinely fearing for his life.

Percy's face softened a bit as he replied, "For you I will." Then he was gone, quietly closing the door behind him.

Annabeth did as she was told and tended Jason's wound, all the while thinking of Percy. Luckily, there was no bullet inside, so it seems it was a clean-through shot. When she finished bandaging his ribcage, he went into his closet and put on a clean shirt and got a revolver for himself and gave her a handgun.

"Percy needs our help. You have to learn to use this. Just aim and pull the trigger."

Annabeth shook her head, "I...I don't think I can kill anyone."

"You don't have to kill anyone. Aim for the leg or shoulder, that should incapacitate them. That's what we do." Cocking his gun, he told her as he headed for the door, "Get ready. Stay close to me."

Annabeth nodded and swallowed down her fear. She was afraid, but she was more worried about Percy. The thought of seeing him dead make her want to cry in anguish.

It was at that moment that the door suddenly flung open, and Annabeth watched in horror as Piper, tied up and gagged, was kicked violently into the room, followed by four armed men. Piper was pushed right smack into Jason, who in surprise, dropped his revolver to catch her.

Annabeth, who was behind Jason, inspite of the tremendous fear she was feeling, or perhaps galvanized by it, managed to keep her wits about her as she quickly tucked her gun inside the waistband of her pants and pulled down her denim shirt over to conceal it.

The men took hold of them forcibly and proceeded to tie Jason back-to-back with a heavily-bruised but still-conscious Piper. One of them grasped Annabeth by the arm, dragging her away from the room. The three remaining men stayed to watch over their captives, their rifles pointed at them.

"Where are you taking her?" Jason shouted, stuggling from his binds.

"You people should have minded your own business. This is about her, not you," one man told him angrily.

"Anything about her is about me too," a familiar voice said. Jason and Piper looked up to see Percy at the door, with Annabeth behind him. The man who dragged Annabeth away was nowhere to be found.

Before any of the other men could move, Percy shot them, one after the other. As they scream in pain, holding on to their arms and legs. He swiftly charged at them, punching them hard in their faces, rendering them instantly unconscious.

He rushed over to Jason and Piper to untie them. But then, a deep, ominous voice spoke.

"Do that, and she dies right now."

Percy stopped short of what he was doing and turned around. Annabeth was apralyzed with fear as an arm wrap around her neck, then she felt the cold barrel of a gun on her right temple. Instinctively, she closed her eyes, accepting her fate.

Chuckling softly, the stranger removed the gun from her temple but still kept it pointed at her head, and said in a mocking tone, "My dear, aren't you glad to see me?"

Confused, she turned to look at her captor.

"YOU!"

* * *

 _ **Thank you for the faves and follows. Please let me know if you are liking this story and if you haven't seen my other story Miss Fortune, please do read it. **_

_**Peace out demigods!**_


	8. My Protector, My Assassin

**My Protector, My Killer**

The middle-man with a graying goatee motioned for Annabeth to walk towards Percy, Jason and Piper, waving his gun while his other companion kept his own rifle pointed at them.

 _"My dear girl, I never thought you'd be made of sterner stuff. Of course, you have these meddlers for help."_ He sneered.

 _"Grampa Randolph? We thought you're already dead. We even mourned for you!Why are you doing this?"_ Annabeth said tearfully, as she was pushed to stand beside Percy.

 _"Grampa?"_ Percy asked, totally confused.

The man chuckled. _"Yes. I'm the adoptive brother of her grandfather, who, five years ago, forcibly entered me into a drug rehabilitation center, a place I hated!"_ His eyes were flaming with deep hatred.

 _"You were so deep into drugs and gambling that you even got involved in illegal dealings. You were ruining your life and our businesses! You needed help,"_ Annabeth countered.

 _"Right, and I got all the help I need when I burned that rehab center to the ground! I saw an opportunity. I faked my own death to start a whole new identity using the money I stashed away overseas."_

Annabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing. She vaguely remembered the day when they heard the news about the fire at the center, the exhausting investigation, the final announcement that he perished in the fire, and how the shadow of grief enveloped their home for a long time, their copious tears shedding for him.

 _"We mourned for you! Especially Grandfather, he was inconsolable for months!"_

 _"Well, that it wasn't enough!_ Randolph snapped, "I _would have stayed away permanently too, even when all my money were used up, were it not for the public announcement of my father that all our money will be equally distributed to charitable institutions once there were no remaining heirs."_

 _"You knew about the new provision to the Trust?"_

 _"I did. I went home and talked to him. He was happy to see me at first, but was indignant upon learning what I did, what kind of life I chose to live angrily told me I should clean up first before I can get my share of the business."_

Annabeth called to mind a faint memory of her grandfather a year ago, pacing the floor, waiting excitedly for someone to arrive as she kissed him goodbye to go to a charity event. He'll tell her all about the good news once she comes back, he promised, as he doesn't want her to be late. But he never mentioned a thing about it when she got home, and she also forgot all about it. . . until now.

Randolph shouted furiously, his eyes as dark as the night. _"My selfish brother! I was one of the original incorporators, I did almost all the legal workback when the corporation was starting, setting up the foundation of the business, obeying their instructions like a paid worker, working my ass off for years to see it grow big, and that's what I get? And all the money I worked so hard for will just go to people whom I do not know and don't care about?"_

 _"Oh, Grampa. . . please, stop this already. I would be glad to share it with you!"_ Annabeth pleaded.

 _"But I don't want to share it with anybody else, my dear. Especially now that my brother is dead."_ He grinned deviously.

 _"I'm your granddaughter! Your family!"_

 _"I never wanted you in our lives! I told him to give you to your father! But no, he wouldn't hear it! Ever since you were born, my brother and his wife only have eyes for you! Your welfare, your future, your everything! I was cast aside like a used toy! And I resented that because my brother brought me up since I was a child when our parents died. We were inseparable, we were a team! And then you came, and I hated that he just looked at me as someone he can order around. And I hated YOU!"_ All the pent-up anger and resentment he bottled up over the years seem to explode in Annabeth's ears.

 _"We didn't . . . we didn't know you felt that way, Grampa. I'm sorry, I really am. But please, it doesn't have to be this way. You can have all the money, I don't care about it. Just please, stop this."_ She pleaded with him, tears flowing down her cheeks.

 _"I'm not a fool, Annabeth. As long as you're alive or manifest irresponsible or questionable behavior, you don't have the power to give any or all the businesses to anyone. The Board of Trustees will never permit it. My selfish brother made sure of that. He added that provision after we talked."_

This new piece of information surprised her, but its implication horrified her.

 _"So you'll kill me just to have it all?"_ She gasped, incredulously.

His evil grin appeared again. _"My dear, I won't stain my hands of you. I let others do it for me."_ He turned to his companion, giving instructions while still pointing the fully-loaded AK-47 at them. Randolph turned around and mentioned something to his lackey, while still aiming his gun at her.

Annabeth thought fast. Looking sideways to Percy, she whispered to him, _"Quick, grab my waist."_

 _"What?"_ His eyes suddenly widened in surprise and confusion.

 _"Put your hand under my shirt, hurry!"_

 _"Annabeth?! This is not the right time and place to do that!" Gl_ ancing down at her, her attractive contour clearly visible even under her denim shirt.

She gritted her teeth and hissed at him. _"No, you pervert. Get those naughty stuff out of your mind!"_ Annabeth leaned closer to him and whispered much loudly, _"A gun is tucked in my pants. Grab it! Now!"_

 _"Oh."_

Finally comprehending, Percy sheepishly grinned. Not taking his eyes of the two enemies, his hand slowly went under her blouse, groping for the gun, his fingers lingering ever so slightly on the small of her back, caressing its smoothness, before pulling out the weapon.

In a flash, he moved Annabeth behind him, firing the gun, hitting the servant companion on the stomach. But then another shot was heard, followed by Jason's howl of pain. Randolph had shot him near his collarbone and now, his gun is pointed at Piper, cradling a barely-conscious Jason in her arms.

 _"Another move and your friends are dead."_

Percy, powerless, had no choice but to put up his hands in surrender. But Randolph apparently had other things in mind.

 _"Seeing that you're always meddling, I'll give you a part of the action."_

Annabeth felt a sudden, spine-tingling chill as she saw evil in his dark, wild eyes.

In an ominous voice, he ordered Percy.

 _"Shoot the girl now, or I kill your friends."_

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other wordlessly, helplessly, unbelieving what was happening.


	9. Inexplicably Inlove

**INEXPLICABLY INLOVE**

As Percy hesitated, Randolph fired a shot at Piper's leg, making her shriek through her gag, and Jason spit out nasty profanities at him. He put his gun on Jason's left temple and said:

 _"The next bullet will end your best friend. Kill Annabeth now!"_ He snarled.

Annabeth felt her tears flow abundantly as the mixture of disbelief, fear, horror, and sadness cascaded inside her whole being. Disbelief that her own grandfather can actually do this to her, fear and horror for the blackness of death hanging over her head, and sadness. . . yes, sadness crept into her heart as well.

Sadness that she had been given only a few days to know someone who affected her in ways she had never felt before. This somber, serious stranger. This mysterious man whose presence turned her life upside down, thrust her into a tumultuous whirlwind of conflicting emotions from which she doesn't want to leave. Percy infuriated her with his mockery, made her feel secure with his protective arms, seduced her with his probing, roaming eyes, and his kiss. . . She bit her lower lip, vividly remembering how he kissed her with such burning passion, leaving her craving, wanting for more. But she knew she wouldn't feel his touch, his kiss ever again. Percy had no choice on the matter. His friends' lives are at stake.

Percy clenched his jaw hard, swallowing down the flaring anger that is slowly overtaking him. How could life be so unfair? Here he is, facing the woman he had sworn himself to protect, but whose life will now be ended by him. The feeling of powerlessness filled him with despair. Seeing her tears, he wanted so very much to wipe them away and gather her in a sweet embrace. Life, wryly, he told himself, has a very odd sense of humor. This crazy, beautiful woman enraged him, made him lose his temper and yet he wanted to defend her, shield her, even if it means his life. Her unexplainable charm bewitched him and made his blood boil with an excitement completely foreign to him, awakening in him an immense desire he has not felt with any woman before, luring him into a vortex of feelings which culminated into a single one, and which slowly engulfed him with a bittersweet realization that he can't, nor want, to deny anymore: _I LOVE HER._

And now they are both going to die. Because he knows that after he kills her, he will suffer the same fate too.

His thoughts were interrupted by Jason's loud voice. _"No! Don't do it, man! We're all dead anyway. Don't!"_

By now, Randolph Chase's five wounded companions also have their heavily-armed rifles pointed at all of them.

 _"Stop it, you foolish boy!"_ the old man growled. His finger curled on the trigger and Jason swallowed nervously.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud as a succession of tear gas canisters were thrown in their midst. The gas instantly popped out, enveloping the room with heavy, blinding smoke. Eyes closed, Percy threw his body at Randolph, causing them both to fall on the floor, the gun firing a shot which thankfully hit one of the guards instead of Jason or Piper.

Percy grappled the gun out of the old man's hand and slammed his fist on his face. Randolph might be a little old, but surprisingly countered with a forceful kick which landed on his gut, leaving him breathless and sent him flying back to Annabeth's side, who by now, was coughing hard because of the gas. Instinctively, his hands groped for Annabeth, finding her and gathering her in his arms as he slowly dragged their bodies against a wall, at the farthest corner of the room, putting themselves out of harm's way as much as possible.

 _"Just close your eyes, don't open them,"_ he said to her ears, coughing himself. He felt her nod in agreement as she returned his tight embrace.

Heavy coughing, shouting and feet shuffling were heard all around them, followed by exchanges of punches and groans of pain. Percy tried to open his eyes to see what was happening but closed them again immediately as he felt the sting of the powerful gas blurring his vision.

Suddenly, strong arms grasped Percy and Annabeth, and pushed them safely outside the room, until they reached the open balcony. When his burning eyes became bearable, Percy, still holding the scared girl tightly in his arms, opened them to see Jason and Piper sitting against the glass railings, while two men hurriedly untied them and started nursing their wounds.

A smile broke out of Percy's lips as he recognized the two. _"Grover! Leo! Are we glad to see you! So you got my message last night."_

The short, black-haired guy named Leo smiled too as he turned to speak to him, he had a wild look in his eyes like he's just had five grande cups of espressos. He was using a tweezer to pull the bullet out of Piper's leg. _"Yeah. Although, it did took a while to find this pace, we're glad we arrived at precisely the right time!"_

He successfully pulled the bullet out, causing Piper to scream in pain and punch him hard on the arm.

 _"Owww! Easy on the punches, beauty queen. I just saved your life."_

Leo pouted while rubbing his sore limb.

Grover, a guy with a scruffy goatee and curly brown hair, nodded his head at Percy in greeting as he was tending the shot that hit Jason in the chest. Then he frowned and morosely said, _"The old man got away. His men managed to get him out when we were trying save you guys. It was Leo's fault actually, he threw all five tear gas cans when I told him to use only two. We barely escaped from being poisoned by all that gas!"_ He scowled at Leo.

 _"Hey! What's the point of bringing them if we're not going to use them?"_ Leo unapologetically countered.

 _"I told you! It is just a small room and we don't even have gas masks. Geez! It's like being inside an erupting volcano!"_

 _"Knock it off, you two. What is done is done."_ Jason butted in on the banter. He winced and grabbed his side when he sat up straight.

Percy, worry written all over his face, walked towards Jason, hand in hand with Annabeth. _"Are you okay? You lost a lot of blood already."_

Chuckling faintly, he answered, _"Come on, man. I'm still alive... this little scratch is nothing. I wore a Kevlar after Annabeth dressed the wound at my ribcage._ Looking at Annabeth, he said, _"Your grandfather is something. Bitter and creepy... kinda reminds me of my dad."_ But he was smiling, and Annabeth can't help but smile back.

Jason, however, abruptly changing his tone, continued in a serious voice, _"But I won't forget what he did to my fiancee. If I ever see his face again. . . "_ reaching out for Piper's hand, squeezing it tenderly. Piper, her leg wound already cleansed and wrapped in clean bandages, leaned over to him and kissed him fully on the mouth. Grover coughed and looked away while Leo comically groaned in pretended protest.

 _"Fiancee?"_ It was the first time Annabeth spoke, and she hated that it came out like a croak. She cleared her throat.

Piper smiled through her bruises. _"Yup! We've been dating for three years and he just proposed a few months ago,"_ and this time it was Jason who playfully kissed her cheek.

 _"I-I thought. . ."_ Annabeth stopped herself, looking at Piper, then at Percy.

Percy grinned and looked at her intently, daring her to answer while his thumb slowly, seductively stroked the back of her hand.

 _"You thought what?"_

 _"N-nothing!"_

Annabeth pulled out of his grasp, disturbed by the titillating feeling aroused by his thumb, bringing her mind back to the sensual, passionate kiss they shared. Licking her lips, she ventured a peek at him, lowering her eyes right away when she caught his gaze following the movements of her tongue, and knew, without a doubt, that he was also thinking of the same thing.


	10. Bubble Trouble

**BUBBLE TROUBLE**

With a contented sigh, Annabeth laid the back of her head on the bathtub rim as her immersed body indulged in the luxurious, warm bubble bath she prepared for herself awhile ago after a quick shower. The sweet, lingering scent of vanilla & honey filled the bathroom, helping to reduce somewhat the tension and anxiety she had been feeling for the past days. Lights dimmed, only a single row of six small tea-light candles placed at the opposite side of the tub illuminate the room, further relaxing her, making her feel lighter, her problems blissfully fading away. Soothing, calming music drifted in the background, and she closed her tired, weary eyes to savor this precious, solitary moment alone, with only her thoughts for company.

"It feels so good to be back home," she told herself. Arriving at the mansion a few hours ago, she was relieved to find their loyal servants still there, running the estate's affairs as efficiently as always. Elated that she was alive and well, they fussed over her for some time, making her eat her favorite foods and conversing with her, before letting her go to her room to rest.

She was thankful that Leo and Grover were the ones who drove her home, with Percy saying that he is bringing Piper and Jason to a nearby hospital and that he has to attend to some other matters. His proximity is already creating havoc on her senses and she needed to get away from him.

Smiling, she recalled how entertained she was during the ride home, with Leo and Grover always bantering, then bickering over idiotic things. Their silly but cheery disposition made her laugh many times. From their conversation, she learned a lot about them, although not much about Percy. The five of them were childhood friends and have known one another since they were kids, but they only see Percy once or twice a year as his family lives overseas. When she asked them where and why, they just looked at each other and smiled at her. The only information they gave her was that Percy's dad was rarely at home because of his business trips, and his mom stayed home with him.

"What does he do for a living?" Annabeth asked them.

Again, they exchanged glances and told her, grinning, "If we tell you, we'll have to kill you."

The look on her face must have been comical because they laughed loudly, saying it was only a joke. With their kind of humor, she honestly don't know if they're believable or not.

After that, the two men regaled her with their adventures and misadventures since they were kids. She learned Piper and Jason own a detective agency, while Grover and Leo have a joint construction business venture, all of them living in the suburbs of Washington DC. They thought she didn't notice that they talked less about Percy, but she did. It somehow gave her more reasons to believe that Percy has a dark, dubious background and that it is much, much better if she doesn't see him again.

"No worries," going back to the present and muttering to herself, "Everything's okay now. I'm home. I'll set everything in order. I'll try to make peace with Grandpa Randolph even if it means giving him half of my wealth, I don't need it anyway. And I won't see Percy ever again."

She turned to look at the desk clock on the sink cabinet and was surprised to see that it was already 10:00 in the evening. She was about to drain the tub of bubbles and shower off when she heard noises coming from her walk in closet, just adjacent to the bathroom, connected by a door. Her eyes grew wide with fear when she heard cabinets opening and closing as heavy footsteps walked to and fro just outside her bathroom door.

Slowly, making as little noise as possible, she got out of the tub, hair wet and body still covered with bubbles, grabbed the soft, thick bathrobe hanging on the wall and wrapped it quickly around herself. She searched for anything she can use to throw to the intruder to defend herself, finding only the pair of sneakers she had hastily taken off. Regretting that she had sent off Grover and Leo as soon as she arrived home and worrying about the servants, she tried to stop her hands from shaking. She made sure the towel's belt is tied securely around her waist, and, sneakers in hands, she braced herself as she saw the knob of the connecting door slowly turn.

As soon as the door opened, Annabeth threw the sneakers with all her might, directing them at the man's head.

"Ouch! What the. . .!"

Annabeth's eyes grew even wider when she recognized it was Percy who came out from her walk in closet, holding one of her travel bags, some of her clothes hastily put inside it. Unconsciously, she noticed how rugged and handsome he looked wearing black skinny jeans and plain white shirt over a leather jacket and his signature boots.

Handsome. . . and extremely dangerous.

But the sneakers had hit him squarely on the forehead between his eyes, and his free hand was now touching it. Clearly, he was hurt and annoyed at what she did, she saw fire in his sea-green eyes, and his angry scowl and loud voice are evident of this as he growled:

"What's with you and shoes?! This is the second time you hit me with those! Shit, that hurts!" He hissed and rubbed his forehead

Overcoming her suprise at seeing him, his irate tone incensed her. "Well, this was the only thing that was hard enough to throw! I didn't know you behind the door. And why are you here? You're trespassing.

"Wow!" He yelled in annoyance, "I was the one who got hurt and you're the one whose angry. You didn't even say sorry."

"Me? Say 'sorry'? Why? You're the one who should apologize!"

They faced each other, getting angrier by the minute and the volume of their voices increasing.

"I don't have to apologize for anything. In fact, you should be thanking me for coming back for you."

She felt hot blood going up her head in anger as she sputtered, "You. . . You. . . beast! You think I have some unpaid debt on you, is that it? I don't need you!"

"Really? Did you know that the police filed a warrant for arrest on you? The police are looking for you know. It's in the evening use."

Her heart stopped momentarily, taking in what he had just told her. "W-what?!" She hadn't watched television since she arrived, just wanting to relish the safety of her home.

"Yeah. You're _'Grandpa'_ held a press conference today. He said he'd been alive all these years after you tried to kill him, and he claimed that you had your driver killed. He had already talked to your Board of Trustees, and they will transfer all that you have to him, because of your supposed irresponsible behavior. The police might already be on their way here to arrest you!"

Annabeth just stood there, speechless, her mind trying to understand the awful, dreadful nightmare that is now happening to her.

Still smarting from the pain on his forehead, Percy continued his tirade, pacing back and forth in front of her. "That's why I went here to get you and take you away from here, until your name is cleared. I've been outside this bathroom for an entire hour, just waiting for you to finish your goddamn bath!"

He didn't tell her how tense and extremely anxious he was after learning the terrible news, or how he drove madly and in full speed to her mansion, not minding his own safety, so long as he can be with her and protect her. He didn't say how he couldn't bear to see her languishing in prison for a crime she didn't commit, his hatred at her grandfather growing to huge proportions, or his enormous desire to exonerate her of all charges. Or how terribly upset he was that she was taking too long in the bathroom, worried that she might have had an accident or something. Of course, he didn't tell her all these. Instead, his brows knitted, his jaw clenched, he ranted at her as all the tension, worry, anxiety and fear engulfed him, taking them out at her without meaning to.

"While you were here having your little bath, my friends were downstairs talking to your servants and getting them out safely so they will not be implicated in this fiasco your grandfather created! You should be the one doing that! Instead, you're just lounging around in your comfy bubble bath! You think only of yourself! You're a spoiled brat... that's what you are!"

Annabeth already felt like crying because of her dire situation. But upon hearing this, her anger got the better of her. She had always, always hated to be called a spoiled brat.

"You. . . you bastard! Take that back! I didn't know about the news! And I am not a spoiled brat!"

"Yes, you are." Percy felt a mixture of relief and trepidation as he realized that, had he not rushed there tonight, she might have woken up tomorrow in jail, and his tone slightly lowered.

"I am not a spoiled brat!" But Annabeth, her body shaking in anger and her fists clenched, didn't notice this.

"Yes. You. Are! " Percy screeched back at her, further infuriating her.

"I AM NOT!"

Annabeth shouted at the top of her lungs, livid with rage, while at the same time repeatedly flaying her clenched fists in the air, stomping her feet hard on the bathroom floor again and again, her body trembling with indignation.

Unaware to her, her agitated movements unwittingly caused her robe's belt to loosen up, exposing the porcelain skin between her breasts, down to her flat, smooth waist, until just below the navel, from where the rest of the robe precariously threatened to open fully. She was oblivious how seductively sultry, how irresistibly tempting she looked to Percy with her dishevelled wet blonde hair and her drenched, open bathrobe with a delightful trail of bubbles at her feet.

She heard Percy catch his breath, muttering:

"F*CK! ANNABETH."

In two quick strides, Percy reached for her, grabbed her by the waist and kissed her feverishly, bubbles and all, and she felt her whole being spinning round and round, out of control, lost in the lure of his tempestuous caress, never wanting to find a way out.


	11. D is for Daring

**D is for Daring**

Successive pounding on the door and loud shouts broke through their befuddled minds. Slowly, reluctantly, Percy and Annabeth detached their lips from each other, foreheads touching, chests heaving, catching their breath.

 _"Go inside the closet and dress up,"_ Percy said in a raspy voice. Annabeth nodded wordlessly, hugging the bathrobe tight against her body and turned to do as she is told.

 _"Wait,"_ taking her right hand, Percy placed it briefly on his left cheek, then he kissed her palm, his lips lingering a little. The unexpected gesture tugged at Annabeth's heart.

 _"I'll get you next time,"_ he teased, sea-green eyes twinkling, his smile made a dimple pop on his left cheek.

Annabeth didn't know what to say. She couldn't make up her mind if she should be frightened at his "threat". . . or excited.

Percy pushed her gently to the direction of the adjoining room and hurriedly strode out of the bathroom, swooping down to grab Annabeth's travel bag which he had hastily prepared awhile ago. He opened the main bedroom door, where the loud raps originated, and Grover and Leo immediately rushed in, alertly looking everywhere, ready for battle.

 _"We heard shouting and feet thumping, we thought you and Annabeth were in danger!"_ Grover said.

 _"Yeah, what was all that yelling and screaming? Are you okay?"_ Leo worriedly asked, just as Annabeth came out from the walk in closet, fully dressed in black leggings, gray 3/4 sleeve tee and white Sperry Topsiders. Her still wet hair was pulled back on a messy bun, exposing her perfect face, her cheeks and mouth slightly flushed. Percy unconsciously bit his lower lip, remembering the taste of her mouth against his.

Leo and Grover looked at them, their eyes darting back and forth at the two.

 _"Were you two fighting?"_ with a puzzled frown, Grover asked.

 _"No."_

A little too quickly, Percy and Annabeth answered at the same time. Then they both looked down at their feet.

Grover raised his brows. Leo put his finger on his lips and grinned mischievously. His eyes squinted and started to ask, " _Were you two. . ."_

 _"NO!"_

Again, their synchronized answer was heard, this time, more forcefully. Percy pretended to check his watch, while Annabeth adjusted her shirt. Both of them turning red in the face.

Grover slapped Leo hard at the back.

 _"I was just going to ask if they were. . . arguing, you know? Anything wrong with that?"_ Leo grumbled. Another slap. Murmuring to Grover, but can still be heard by the two, Leo said, _"I wasn't butting in their business. I was just asking because we're concerned, right? Right?"_

Grover slapped him again, this time upside the head. _"Stop teasing them. We have to get outta here before the police finds us."_

Percy was thankful and relieved for Grover's wise decision. Picking up Annabeth's travel bag and proceeding to the door, he told them all, _"Let's go."_

But the door was suddenly blocked by a stern-looking, plump man impeccably dressed in starched long-sleeved dress shirt under a black satin vest, black pants and black leather shoes, with a huge, stuffed suitcase in tow.

 _"Who's this?_ asked Percy, eyebrows knitting.

Grover replied, _"One of the household staff. His name is Mr. Dio-..."_

The man cleared his throat and interrupted, _"You can call me Mr. D, thank you, and I'm not just one of the staff here. I've been serving Miss Annabeth's family for years and I basically took care of her ever since she was a child."_

Leo crossed his arms then chortled, _"So you're her nanny?"_

 _"I prefer the term caretaker or instructor, if you don't mind."_ Mr. D glared at Leo as he bursts into a fit of laughter.

 _"Aaaaanyway..."_ Grover added, rolling up his eyes and turning back to Percy. _"He says he's going to come with us wherever we go, whether we like it or not."_

* * *

 ** _At the group's hideout, far from the Chase's Mansion..._** _  
(Grover was getting reports from Piper while Percy and Leo stayed with Mr. D and Annabeth)_

The five of them went to a warehouse near the docks because of the strong downpour of the rain. They sat on the small couch against a wall with the paint peeling off and the windows boarded. Covering his nose and mouth, Mr. D murmured to Annabeth in a serious voice, _"What have you gotten yourself into, my dear? We've been driving for the past four hours, and my back is aching. This place is so dirty and look... there's a dead rat in the corner. I thought I taught you better than this! Becoming involved with these... peasants,"_ his face cringing with disgust as he observed Percy and his gang.

Percy and Leo both shot him sharp looks that could kill. Visibly annoyed, Percy countered in a sarcastic tone. _"Well, excuuuuussseee me Mr. D if we are trying to save your lives and we don't seem like the best people for the job. You know..._ _if you're such a wise guy, then you should know that zipping your big mouth is what's best for us!"_

Annabeth pulled on her Mr. D's arm to stop him from talking. But Mr. D won't be stopped.

 _"Ah... feisty one isn't he?"_ His voice turning haughty, " _Listen here, boy! My Annabeth has so much class than you brats, she deserves proper protectors and lawyers. She comes from a well-known and respected family and I'm pretty sure we can handle her case without hiring you filthy dogs."_

Percy was about to lunge at Mr. D but Leo stopped him. Then Leo answered back with the same mocking tone.

 _"We didn't ask you to come, your royal highness. But you didn't want to leave Annabeth with us. She seems to trust us so why couldn't you? So would you just shut up and stop complaining? 'Cause if you don't... oh you are so gonna get a triple knuckle sandwich from me."_ He said while flexing his scrawny arms.

Mr. D just scoffed and turned away. Annabeth stifled a smile, while Leo smirked triumphantly. Percy's face was unreadable, as he was thinking of the main reason he is here in the country. Leo took him aside, and when he saw they were out of earshot, he whispered to him, " _I know what you're worried about. You've been here too long, and you've not made any progress."_

Percy corrected him. _"I have, it's just that I wasn't able to follow it through because of the attack. I will have to redo it all over again, just not now."_ He threw a glance at Annabeth.

Leo discernibly looked at him. _"You know we can take care of this business while you do your thing. You only have until the end of this month... Boss."_

Percy shushed him with his finger. _"I told you all, don't call me that when I'm here. Piper called me 'Bae' in front of Annabeth."_

 _"But you are our boss, remember? You 'before anyone else'."_ Leo insisted. But he immediately fell silent when Percy cast him a pointed look. He knew better than to cross him.

 _"Dear gods! The rain stopped! Let's all get back to the van. Oh, I can't wait to leave this horrid place."_ Mr. D rejoiced, opening the door to step outside, only to let out an unbelieving gasp. _"Oh, Styx! There's muck everywhere!"_

Sure enough, they all saw that the road was ankle-deep in mud and murky water. _"And our vehicle is like fifty meters away! How are we going to walk through THAT?"_ wailed Mr. D.

Percy retorted, _"By using your feet. We have to go back to the car now, before it rains again."_

With that, he scooped a startled Annabeth in his arms, carrying her as he walked through the muddy flood. Leo followed, and Mr. D had no choice but to do the same, giving out muffled cries of protest at each painful step.

 _"Put your arms around my neck,"_ he told Annabeth, and she did so she can balance herself. Their faces were just inches apart and he could smell her minty breath. She was very light and he did not find it difficult to carry her and walk at the same time.

 _"You've been pretty silent and. . . obedient since last night. Mind you, I might get used to it,"_ he teased, hoping to make her smile. She had been withdrawn, barely saying a word, even to her chaperone.

" _Just. . . thinking. There are so many things happening all at the same time,"_ she murmured.

He nodded. _"It's a good thing we were already gone last night when the police came. The mansion should be safe for now, as with your entire wealth since Piper's already been in contact with Mrs. Zhang, the Chairman of the Board of Trustees. She says he will convene the Board and convince the others not to sign over your businesses to Randolph. Jason had also alerted his S.W.A.T friends, they are already doing their own discreet investigation to clear your name. This one we're presently looking for though, I hope we can find soon."_

 _"Why are you helping me?"_

 _"Why not?"_

She smiled as she looked at him, saying, _"Thank you,"_ which, for him, came out as a sweet endearment, rather than an impersonal statement.

" _Have you thought of . . . that kiss?"_ Percy hesitated but ventured to raise the topic, his eyes squinting at her.

She looked at him, intently. _"Yes. . ."_

 _"And?"_

She sighed, looking away, _"And I don't think I want to feel anything about it."_

 _"I think you do, Annabeth."_

 _"Even if I do, I wouldn't let it."_

 _"Would you like me to show you you would?"_

Annabeth steadily met his gaze. _"I've been raised in rational reasoning, to be practical and to always think of the future, Percy. We are worlds apart. I am very grateful for all your help, but this. . . craziness has to stop. And because of that, I won't let you affect me again. . . in all ways."_

He saw the conviction in her eyes and saw there too, how she turned off her emotions, like a light switch, and how a new determined, business-like Annabeth took over. Her words felt like a dagger piercing his heart. This girl enraged him, made him fall in love with her, and now, is tearing his heart to pieces. And he can only stare at her helplessly.

At that point, Grover stopped the car beside them, having been driven it in reverse to meet them halfway along the road. He set down Annabeth beside him just as Grover got off the driver's seat and slid the van's back door open for them. He announced, _"Piper's already made arrangements. We're going to San Francisco. Annabeth's father is there."_

* * *

 ** _A.N._**

 ** _1\. For those of you who don't know the word "BAE" it means "before anyone else"._**

 ** _2\. Thanks again for reading, I will gladly accept any comments from you guys. Thanks!_**

 ** _Peace out, Demigods. ;)_**


	12. The Complication of Him

**The Complication of Him**

Annabeth sat quietly at the other side of the room, deep in thought. They had taken the first flight of the day to San Francisco, careful not to attract the police by disguising herself with huge sunglasses and tucking her blonde hair into a bonnet. Upon arriving at the airport at dawn, they rode a rented shuttle bus which brought them to a dock where a speedboat was waiting. They crossed the ocean as the sun's rays were beaming hot. Just after the clock struck noon, they arrived at the exclusively private island estate of the coast of North Beach.

The island was like paradise, stunningly beautiful, surrounded by white, sparkling sand and calm waters and coral reef teeming with marine wildlife. The main house sits atop a hill at the middle, overlooking the whole island, while a villa for guests is located near the beachfront.

Upon their arrival, the administrator informed them that the owner, Sir Fredrick Chase, is in the city but will be arriving via helicopter that afternoon to meet them. They were placed in their respective rooms, one for Percy, and then the pairs of Annabeth and Mr. D, Leo & Grover, and Jason & Piper each shared a room, as there were only four guestrooms in the posh villa.

Annabeth can hear Mr. D putting away her clothes but complaining loudly of how tired he was, how hot it was and how cruel their other companions have been with him, with their constant bullying and taunting him for his idiosyncrasies. Annabeth smiled sympathetically. She knew Mr. D better. He enjoys their company.

Looking around the huge, elegantly furnished room, Annabeth felt her head spinning from all the questions whirling inside her head. Discovering that her father is extremely wealthy and influential, not penniless and a bum as she was led to believe, added to the myriad complications already troubling her. But nothing else beats the complication that is Percy.

What she said to him back in the warehouse was true. She was raised to think rationally, logically, and that her existence in life has only one mission: build up and use her wealth to selflessly help other less fortunate people. Suitors have always bored her and their amorous declarations made her cringe. Oh, she knew that someday, somehow, she will marry. But she will marry the man who will share her mission and ensure that a family will be created out of their union to continue their legacy. Sentiments are distractions and have nothing to do with a cause as noble as hers. That's how she was raised by her grandparents.

But the realization of a deeper, more compelling reason why she decided to shut Percy off hit her with such a force from which she finds it hard to recover.

 _"I'm. . . scared,"_ finally admitting it to herself. _"No. . . that's not right. I'M TERRIFIED."_

The magnitude of her response to that fateful kiss sent her running scared, seeking refuge in the farthest recesses of her mind, re-thinking, re-assessing, re-checking herself. Losing herself in the spinning, twirling tornado of emotions caused by that kiss is not Annabeth Chase. She had been taught all her life that that is wrong, that mind should always win over heart.

 _"Heart?"_ she asked herself incredulously. _"What heart? Surely, that heady, crazy feeling produced by a kiss has nothing to do with love!"_

Love, as she knew it, does not make a person feel vulnerable and defenseless, or generate confusion, or send butterflies in one's stomach! It doesn't make one want to laugh and cry at the same time, or feel annoyed and excited in a flash, or want to inflict pain or care for someone simultaneously! It doesn't make one despise yourself for responding to a kiss like that, _WANTING_ it to end, and yet feeling such unbearable longing and yearning for it, _NEEDING_ it to go on and on and on. . .

Love, she admonished herself firmly, doesn't make one do those things. Love should give one peace, not turmoil; security, not uncertainty; happiness, not anguish; hope, not despair; and contentment, not fear!

No. Whatever happened between her and Percy is NOT love. It's just impetuous passion between two human beings physically attracted to each other - no more, no less - and she is right to put it to halt, at once.

It is, isn't it?

 _"A penny for your thoughts."_

Abruptly disrupted from her reverie, she raised her face to a smiling Percy, making her heart skip a beat.

 _"How long have you been there?"_

 _"Long enough. You were doing Charlie Chaplin, you know, making faces without any sound. I love watching you make silly faces."_ And I love you, he wanted to say. But of course, he didn't.

 _"I. . . I was thinking of . . . my father."_

 _"What, no counter response? You're really losing your touch."_ He was clearly provoking her to respond to him the way she used to.

Annabeth stood up, schooling herself to meet his gaze firmly. _"I told you. I won't let you affect me again. So stop trying already."_

 _"Ah, yes. . . the Rational Annabeth."_

Smirking on the outside but heart sinking on the inside at the stony look she gave him, Percy answered sarcastically. All throughout their journey, she had been quiet, speaking only when spoken to, avoiding his gaze or his touch, and acting as though he was non-existent yet cheerfully interacting with the others. This game she's playing is getting to be taxing with each passing hour and he doesn't know how long he can stand it.

Mr. D suddenly appeared at her doorway and interrupted them, saying gleefully, _"Miss Annabeth, your father is here!"_

Behind him, a tall, slim, handsome man wearing a suit appeared. His blonde hair was slightly darker than Annabeth's, his skin tanned to golden brown, his jaw covered with a trimmed beard, and he has a gentle smile, now directed only to his daughter.

 _"I know you."_ Annabeth spoke softly, unbelieving, as if she just came out of a dream.

Fredrick smiled widely, approaching her and taking both her hands. _"You have your mother's eyes,"_ he said softly, and she saw his eyes glisten with tears, blinking them repeatedly to prevent them from falling. Then there was silence for a few seconds as father and daughter looked at each other, savoring the moment of their discovery, drinking in each other's features.

 _"I see you in some of the board meetings I attended. Why didn't you let me know you're my father?"_ her voice croaked with emotion.

Fredrick led her to sit on the couch, ready to answer all her unspoken questions, while Percy, Mr. D, and Jason, who just came in, looked on silently at them.

 _"Yes, my dear daughter. I was there, just to see how you are. And I was able to go there because the Chairman of the Board, Mrs. Zhang, is a close friend of mine."_

 _"But Grandmother said you left me after Mom died because you don't like to be burdened with me."_

 _"Your grandparents never liked me for your mother, and I can't blame them. We were young, I was irresponsible. Your mother got pregnant on her last year in college and we hastily married. When she died in childbirth, your grandparents were furious at me. They banished me from the mansion or anywhere near their family. They even threatened to throw me into prison if I don't stay away from you."_

Annabeth couldn't stop her tears from falling. _"They told me you remarried. I. . . I hated you for many years, thinking how callous you were!"_

Her father sadly shook his head. _"No, I didn't remarry. I loved your mother too much to do that. I was so heartbroken when she died. Maybe, just maybe, in my sorrow, I blamed you a little, that's why I left when they told me. But the following day, I came back for you. They were gone, bringing you with them to London. I believe you stayed there until you were twelve."_

She nodded, remembering her childhood spent in a foreign land. _"But why did they do this to me? To us? They made me believe awful things against you, Dad. And I thought they were the kindest people on earth!"_

He sighed. _"I know. . . But I have come to forgive them, honey. They did what they did out of anger and of love for you. In a way, I should be thankful to them because it drove me to change myself for the better. I worked hard as an army engineer for many years, saving all my money and investing them in stocks. When I retired, I ventured into many businesses and became successful, some of them with your corporation. Mrs. Zhang and I found ways to put her into your corporation's Board of Trustees until she was voted chairman, without them knowing her connection with me. We did that so we can keep an eye on you. I was just waiting for the right time to tell you since it has only been a year after your grandparents died. Then this happened."_

 _"I'm so sorry, Daddy,"_ Annabeth threw herself into his father's arms and sobbed.

 _"I am sorry too, darling. But now you're here with me, and that's all that matters,"_ Fredrick comforted her, and they embraced in silence, both thankful that fate has reunited them after all these years.

Her father continued, telling her that as of now, her problems are being taken care of. The murder charge against her isn't going anywhere because she has a rock-solid alibi, being in a charity event seen by hundreds of people in high society who can attest for her presence there. The lawyers are already working for the charges to be dropped.

 _"But what about the corporation, Dad? I am all for sharing it to Grandpa Randolph, just so he won't feel outcast."_

His face grew angry at this, remembering that Randolph wanted her killed. He told her he found out that Randolph is in big trouble, being involved in illegal drug trade for some years now. _"That's the real reason why he came back from the dead. He wants your wealth because he's buried deep in debt to a powerful drug lord, and he also wanted to establish his own network and get a sizable cut in the illegal drug trade business."_

Upon hearing this, Percy and Jason exchanged meaningful glances which the other people in the room didn't notice.

 _"But, Dad! He's still family."_ Her gracious heart still wanted to give him a chance.

 _"No, he's not. He doesn't have any right to your wealth. He's adopted, Annabeth."_

It was at that moment that they heard a succession of loud gunshots coming from outside the villa. Percy and Jason burst into action.

 _"Stay here! Mr. D, don't let her out of your sight!"_ Percy shouted, pulling a gun that was tucked in his pants. Then he and Jason ran to see about the commotion, locking the door firmly behind them.


	13. Loyalty Check

**Loyalty Check**

As loud gunshots were exchanged, they heard the sound of rolling thunder followed by heavy rainfall and howling wind. Fredrick held his frightened daughter tightly in his arms, murmuring, _"Storm's here."_ Annabeth thought wryly, _"How ironic."_ They huddled together while Mr. D cupped his ears with his hands and waited in fear and apprehension for the safety of Percy, Grover, Leo, Jason, and Piper.

Suddenly the door violently burst open, and they all watched in horror as a gunman rushed in, firing shots that barely missed them as they hurriedly scrambled to hide at the back of the couch. More shots blasted, and this time, they heard the gunman groan and drop to the floor. Then Percy's worried voice reached their ears.

 _"Annabeth? Annabeth, are you okay? Where are you?"_

They came out of their hiding place and saw him coming in, followed by Grover and the rest of the gang. All with guns in their hands, while the fallen guy was squirming on the floor, blood spurting out of the wound on his chest.

Percy immediately went to her, and cupping her face with both of his hands, he asked softly, _"Were you hurt?"_

She stepped back, lowering her eyes and avoiding his touch, and answered curtly, _"I'm fine."_ She didn't see Percy's pained expression as he clenched his jaw and turned his attention to Leo, who was signalling him to come with him and Grover.

While Jason dragged the dead gunman out of the room, Piper talked to Fredrick and Mr. D, telling them that all the other assailants have been apprehended, bound and will be locked up in the bunkhouse near the dock while they wait for the storm to stop to transfer them inland and turn them over to the police. Fredrick was relieved to know that the island's staff were safe, except for the hotel manager who caught a bullet but who is now being taken care of by the island's in-house doctor.

Seeing that they're only a few feet away from her, Annabeth strained her ears to listen in on Grover and Percy's conversation, catching some of it. Grover, whispering to Percy, said, _"It's confirmed. I told you."_

Leo agreed grimly, _"It's sad but true. What do we do?"_

Grover hissed, _"You have to act on this, Percy, even if it is hurts. We have to confront her or we will all die here!"_

 _"Her?!"_ Annabeth inwardly gasped. _"Me?"_

Percy furrowed his brows, anger clearly shown in his face. _"I know."_ He said something unintelligibly. Leo and Grover nodded, and the three dispersed, joining the others in the room.

Then Percy heaved a heavy sigh, his expression cold. He walked up to Annabeth, grabbing her arm, saying, _"Come with me."_

Fear gripped her. _"What? W-where?"_

 _"To my room. You have to go with me. Now! Or it will be ugly."_

 _"W-what? No!"_ she pulled her arm away, putting some distance between her and Percy. _"I want to stay here with my father!"_ She was so afraid of his flaming eyes and his deadly stance. Her mind was full of assorted violent, brutal scenarios involving Percy.

Fredrick came towards her, his face acutely concerned for his daughter. _"What is the meaning of this, Percy? What's going on?"_

The air was heavy with tension as the room became devoid of sound, save for the echo of the roaring wind and hammering rain of the raging storm outside.

Finally, Percy said cryptically, _"So be it,"_ advancing toward Annabeth. She held her breath for what she thought would come, imagining he'll kill her and her father.

But Percy went past her, straight to Piper, whose gun was immediately confiscated by Leo. Astounded, Jason reacted, _"HEY! What is this? Percy?"_

 _"Why don't you ask your fiancee?"_ His words thrown like wildfire, Percy's furious face was red in anger. He would have wanted for Annabeth not to see this side of him, but now, it cannot be avoided. He doesn't understand why, of all instances, she picked this time to be stubborn.

At these words, Piper broke down and cried unabashedly. Jason held her in his arms, totally bewildered. " _I'm sorry. . . I'm so sorry. I didn't want to do it..."_ she wept in front of them.

 _"You almost had me killed! Along with Jason and Annabeth!"_ Percy was shouting now, his smoldering fury in full display for everyone to see.

 _"Boss, I don't understand! What's happening?"_ Jason pleaded for answers, as he continue to console his weeping fiancee. It was Grover who spoke. _"She was the one who tipped off Randolph's men back in San Diego. And maybe, also here."_

Piper, in between sobs, tearfully said, _"No, not here! Only in San Diego, because they made me! I would have stayed firm even when they beat me up, if not for my daughter!"_

It was Jason's turn to raise his voice. _"What? What do you mean? OUR daughter?"_

 _"YES! Jaycee, our daughter, Jason. I had no choice!"_ Piper faced Percy and speaking in tears, told him, _"They were waiting for me at home before I went to San Diego to join you and Jason. And when I did they had Jaycee, they were holding a gun to her head. Boss, she's only two years old! I agreed, if they will let her go, and they did. After the San Diego attack, while you were at the mansion with Leo and Grover, I made my mother bring Jaycee to the hospital to us, to keep her safe. It ended there! I was so thankful when I talked to Mrs. Zhang and she said they'll take care of everything. Please believe me, I didn't tip them off here in this island today!"_

Leo spoke morosely. _"We found a tracking device in your bag, Piper. Maybe they put it there without you knowing."_

Piper gasped, _"Oh my Gods! I didn't know. . .,"_ then turning to Percy, begged him, _"Boss, please believe me! I didn't know about today! Those people connected to Annabeth's grandfather, I heard them talking, they're an organized group, they're not just paid mercenaries, I think they belong to a terrorist group, aside from illegally trafficking drugs."_

 _"All the more reason for you to tell me firsthand,"_ Percy retorted, albeit in a much lower voice now.

 _"I was going to tell you tonight, but they came, and this happened. . . I'm really sorry, Boss... please... please... forgive me."_ She was sobbing uncontrollably.

Jason also pleaded to Percy, _"Please, Boss! Don't be angry with her. I was wounded too in the San Diego attack. It was clear those people have no qualms killing us all. Look at what happened today! This is an execution! There were ten assassins, and Piper helped in capturing three of them."_

When Percy still remained silent, Annabeth went to his side and joined them in asking for his forgiveness in behalf of Piper. _"Percy, please. . . I think Piper deserves another chance."_

Percy turned his face to her, and it is only now that she noticed the beads of perspiration trickling down his sideburns. He had a dazed expression on his face, and when she looked at his eyes, she saw they were glassy and unfocused.

 _"Are you okay?"_ she asked, bothered. Then her eyes grew wide at the sight of blood coming from the left side of his neck, beneath the collar of his black leather jacket, dripping down his shoulder. Following its trail, she was horrified to see a puddle of blood at Percy's feet.

 _"Y-you're... you're hurt,"_ she had barely begun her sentence when he unsteadily swayed toward her, and she held his arms just in time as his heavy, unconscious body collapsed, both of them falling down on the floor.

The room suddenly erupted in panicked yelling as Percy almost bled to death.


	14. Starting Point

_**A/N:**_ _ **Soooo... I haven't updated for a while now . . . that's because our stupid WiFi broke again. Thankfully it's repaired now (after a week of torturous internetless life). To make it up to you guys, there will be TWO chapters posted :)**_

* * *

 **Starting Point**

Annabeth tentatively peered inside Percy's room, and Fredrick, seeing her, motioned for her to come in. He was talking to his private doctor about the young man's condition. With heavy steps, she walked towards her father as he listened attentively to what the doctor was saying.

 _"It seems he got shot on the left side of his neck. Maybe he thought it was just a graze but the bullet lodged in deeply. I had difficulty during the operation."_ The doctor stated.

 _"But you were able to take it out?"_ Fredrick asked.

 _"Yes, although he lost a lot of blood. I had to do an emergency blood transfusion. It's a good thing he and Ms. McLean have the same blood type. If it wasn't for that, we would have lost him hours ago."_

Annabeth's heart almost stopped upon hearing this. " _Is he out of danger, doctor?"_ It was her turn to ask, and it was all she could do to stop her voice from shaking.

The doctor shook his head sadly. _"I don't want to raise your hopes up, but it's touch and go for the next 24 hours. If not for this storm, we could have flown him to the nearest hospital immediately. But it's still raining hard, the helicopter can't fly at this weather. And we cannot use the speedboats, the giant waves will eat us up. I wish this storm would stop."_

" _Cellphone signals are still down too. But we already radioed in our situation, especially about the prisoners. Thank goodness we have a generator on the island, we still have electricity. Once the weather clears, we'll take him to the hospital. We'll just have to wait and pray."_ Fredrick put his hand on the doctor's shoulder as he led him outside the room, nodding his head to his daughter on his way out.

His voice trailed off as they walked away. _"Thanks you for all your help, Dr. Blofis... but you have to eat and rest, you've been up the whole night."_

Clutching her chest with her hand, Annabeth let her eyes wander around the room, finally resting on Percy's motionless body lying on the bed. Piper was seated on a divan sofa beside the bed, her face streaked with traces of tears. Annabeth kneeled in front of her, holding her hands tight to console her.

 _"Oh, Annabeth. Look at what I've done! I won't be able to forgive myself if he dies. . ."_ She looked so forlorn and at the same time felt weak after donating her blood to Percy.

 _"Pipes, you already did your part to save his life. We just have to wait. . ."_ Annabeth's voice broke down a little, but she struggled to continue, _"and pray that he survives this."_

 _"He has to!"_ Piper stated emphatically. _"He still has a job to do, he vowed he'll not stop until it's done, he still has to find. . ."_ She caught herself, covering her mouth as Annabeth, brows knitting in puzzlement, prodded her for answers to questions that long ago had already consumed her mind.

 _"What? What is it, Pipes? Please, tell me. Who is Percy, really? What is it that he has to do? Please, Piper. I need to know."_

The brunette forced herself to smile. _"I told you before, Annabeth, he's a gentleman and the most decent man I know. That's all you need to know. . . and believe."_

Annabeth sighed in disappointment and defeat. She got up and restlessly sat beside her friend.

Piper studied her for a while then smiled. _"You two really have something, you know."_

 _"What? Pssh! No!"_ Her words came out vehemently, even she can hear herself scoff in disbelief.

 _"Look, Annabeth. I've known Percy almost all my life and I've never seen him like that with other women. And believe me, there were many."_

She felt a twang of jealousy when she heard this, which she swiftly shrugged away. _"You mistake his physical attraction to me for something that's not there, Piper."_

 _"Well, let's see, yeah, I caught him many times looking at your killer lips."_ Piper was grinning now, almost like her old self.

 _"Exactly! That's it, Piper! It's just physical. You should not read more into it. It's not anything, not even a start of anything at all!"_

At this, her friend laughed softly, shaking her head. _"You silly, silly girl. Of course, it is! Everything has a beginning, you know. Love has to start somewhere. And sometimes, it starts with the physical."_

She was still thinking of a reply to that when Jason and Leo came in. Leo cheekily said, _"Hey, beauty queen! We need your help downstairs to guard the prisoners. All the staff have their hands full already with Mr. D ordering them around."_

 _"You're n-not angry with me anymore?"_ It was a plea, rather than a question.

Leo scoffed then laughed, " _Nah!_ _Of course not! I can never stay mad at you for too long, Pipes. Although, Grover is still cautious, he'll forgive you eventually. He's just taking his time. . . you know how protective he is of Percy, right?"_ Leo was smiling from ear to ear.

Thankful, Piper embraced Leo, and then turned to Jason and hugged him, saying, _"Honey, I'm sorry I kept it from you... I was so ashamed of myself when you were hurt in San Diego, and. . ."_

 _"Sshh,"_ Jason consoled her. _"It's okay, babe, I understand. I wondered why you had Jaycee sent to your grandfather in Oklahoma, but I was too dizzy with tranquilizers then at the hospital, I didn't bother to ask you. I'm sorry you had to go through that alone."_ They hugged tightly, their love for each other strengthened and fortified.

Leo, facing Annabeth, made known his other purpose in coming there. _"Can you please stay with Percy, Annabeth? We have to make sure the captives will not escape, and we don't know yet if there will be others coming too. We have to stand guard. Grover is currently helping the doc in nursing the other staffs who got hurt. Your father is at the main house, overseeing repairs of the storm's damage while Mr. D is with the unharmed employees, like I said... bossing them around."_

Annabeth wanted to refuse, but she knew she couldn't, not when she glanced at Percy's inert figure on the bed. She silently nodded. Leo went on to instruct her that should there be any problem, she can just go to the kitchen downstairs to get help from the staff. Then all three of them left.

With them gone, Annabeth sat quietly on the plush sofa for some time, listening to the patter of the rain as it continued to pour down hard on the island. She roamed her eyes around the room, which is the only room on the third floor of the villa. The other rooms which she and the others occupy are on the second floor. Percy's room was dimly lit by the lone lampshade on the other side of the bed, the air conditioning unit humming softly in the lowest setting. Her father had told her that the generator can only produce a minimum amount of electricity for the whole island to use.

Her eyes inevitably fell on Percy. He was lying on the bed, bare-chested, with a huge gauze on the left side of his neck, the soft duvet covered him from the waist down. His eyes were closed, his skin ghostly-white and pallid. His lips are slightly parted, and his stubble is beginning to thicken. She stared at his shirtless torso, well-toned and muscular, his wide, broad shoulders connected to lean, ripped arms. She would have admired his body which looked like a living work of art, if not for the awful pain she's feeling in her heart right now.

Annabeth have always had a soft spot for the sickly poor with whom she shares her fortune, and on occasion, her time. In the past years, she would assist in medical missions and her heart always melted at the sight of the sick and ailing, giving them whatever they need financially to ease their plight.

But seeing Percy like this. . . is way, way different from those times. Her heart feels like it's breaking, gripped with such agonizing pain that she felt like being tortured, tormenting her, wounding her very core, in that she would welcome death than see him like this.

 _"I would give my very life for him if that would mean his survival,"_ unconsciously, she told herself, _"and if he dies, there is no reason for me to live."_

Her thoughts were disrupted by Percy's feeble moan, and she turned to look at his face. Beads of perspiration trickled down his forehead, but he was still asleep. Annabeth stood up, thinking that the room's temperature may be too hot for him, and opened a window slightly. Looking down, she saw all the staff, including Mr. D, struggling in the rain to pull in and tie up the two speedboats to the dock, which the turbulent waves presently threaten to devour. They were shouting and yelling orders amid the heavy rain.

The unconscious boy groaned louder, and she hurriedly walked back to him, she wiped his forehead with her hand, and felt him cold and shivering. Nonplussed, she closed the window back. When she went back again to Percy, his whole body is now shaking uncontrollably, his breathing uneven. She knew there was no one else to help her, everyone else was occupied with something.

Fighting her tears and without thinking, she slid under the blanket and laid beside him, she wrapped her arm around his body and held him tight. His convulsive trembling continued for some time, but she did not lessen her hold, and instead restrained him firmly with all the strength her puny body can give. The heat of her body transferring to his, she felt his convulsions gradually dissipate until she felt his body warming up, his breathing becoming regular, though he remained unconscious.

All of a sudden, her tears came flowing, borne out of a mixture of extreme anxiety and thankfulness on what just happened, and she sobbed, burying her face in the crook of his uninjured neck. And because her body was tired and her strength spent, she drifted off to sleep.

Annabeth opened her eyes and wondered how long she was asleep. Looking up at Percy's face, she saw his eyes are still closed and the color was coming back to his face. Careful not to awaken him, she scooted slowly away from him and was startled when he grabbed her with his arms and pushed her down to the bed, with him now being on top of her. His sea-green eyes showed longing when he leaned down to kiss her.

His kiss was unlike the one they shared in the bathroom. This kiss was gentle, deliberately slow, as if he was luxuriating in the delicate exquisiteness of her lips, awakening a new set of sensation she didn't know existed until now, coaxing her to respond. And respond she did.

Then, abruptly, Percy released her, and she blinked her eyes to see him looking at her fixedly. And then, he said, in a hoarse voice, _"Now tell me I don't affect you in any way."_

Her hand quickly landed on his right cheek, and crying, she ran out of his room, cursing the day she met him.


	15. Pillow Fight

**Pillow Fight**

Annabeth put away the tray of food, placing it on the bedside table. She barely touched it, her mind still in chaos. She had cooped herself up in her room for two days now during the duration of the storm. If not for the heavy downpour and the tumultuous waves, she would have bolted out of the island, even if it means swimming across the ocean. But now, she's thankful that when she woke up this morning, the skies are clear and the rain stopped.

 _"Time to get out of here,"_ she firmly told herself, as she stood up from the bed, still in her silk, lace-cupped chemise that reached down to her thighs.

She first heard Mr. D's shrill commands before her eyes caught Percy, striding angrily inside her bedroom, shoving off the Mr. D's attempts to prevent him from doing so. He was wearing a plain white shirt, jeans and black sneakers, as if this was a normal day and he did not just go through a near-death experience, his dashing good looks and his renewed strength evident as he walked toward her, tight-lipped, eyes smoldering, jaw clenched.

 _"Young man, I command you to leave at once!"_ Mr. D screeched, _"Miss Annabeth is not permitting anyone to see her right now."_

Hastily, Annabeth grabbed her blanket from the bed and put it on over her chemise, in effect covering her chest that was showing of her cleavage because of the skimpy garment she was wearing, although it failed to hide her luscious curves. She backed off as Percy neared her, putting the bed in between them.

For a few seconds, they just stood there, their eyes clashing like an intense swordfight. He, with his flaming, arrogant stare, and she with her haughty, imperious look.

 _"Gods, she's beautiful,"_ Percy thought to himself. Her tousled, fresh-from-sleep blonde hair perfectly framed her flushed face and prominent jawline, drawing attention to her narrowed eyes and her slightly red lips, which are now pursed stubbornly. Her attempt at covering her plunging neckline did not go unnoticed by him, yet the tightened wrap only served to emphasize her curvaceous contour. But now he swept those thoughts away as he remembered how angry he was at her.

 _"Why did you lock yourself in here?! You don't eat or speak with others, or even bother to see how they are doing for two damn days!"_

 _"That's none of your business."_ she retorted, forcing her tone to be indifferent.

Mr. D intervened, _"That's right! You have no say on what she wants to do … and don't you scream at her like that!"_

Percy turned to Mr. D, his eyes smoldering as he ominously pointing a finger at him. _"Keep your mouth shut, or I'll shut it for you! GET OUT!"_

Mr. D promptly closed his mouth and went out of the room, grumbling incoherently all the way.

Turning his attention back to Annabeth, he spat out the words to her. _"You are one selfish girl. Your father is worried sick, wondering how you are! Even the household workers are asking if they did something you didn't like! You shut out my friends who saved your life! And now, you're saying it's none of my business? You're such a spoiled brat!"_

With that last statement, her effort to passiveness flew away, and her blood boiled in anger. Speaking through gritted teeth, in a dangerously low voice, _"I. AM. NOT. A SPOILED BRAT!"_

 _"You are! You don't care about others, you don't care that they care about you, and that they. . . OOF!"_ Percy's heated reply was cut short when a pillow hit him smack on the face. Annabeth had thrown it at him in her anger.

 _"Ah, so. . . you're throwing pillows now, huh?"_ He said, catching the pillow before it fell on the floor.

She answered indignantly, _"I told you I am not a spoiled. . . OWW!"_ She yelled as the pillow was thrown back at her face pretty hard.

Furious, she flung it back at him, and, picking up the other pillows from the bed, she hurled them one by one at him, until there was no pillow left.

The last pillow hit the bandage on his neck, and he cried out in pain, holding his wounded neck. _"OUCH! AAHHH!"_

She gasped, her hand on her mouth, taking a step forward to see if he was okay, her face revealing her concern. But when she caught the glimmer of a smile on his lips, she stay put to where she was, crossing her arms and saying angrily, _"You're not really hurt, so quit it!"_

Percy's smile disappeared as his eyes softened in tenderness, and in a voice so low it was almost a whisper, he asked her, _"Why were you crying in your sleep the other day? I woke up with your tears on my neck."_

 _"I-I don't know. I don't remember!"_ Still in denial of her feelings, she retorted, lowering her eyes down, yet her face clearly showing the conflict within herself.

 _"You didn't. . . by any chance. . . RAPE me, did you?"_

 _"W-what? NO!"_ Her head whipped back up at his words, and saw that he was grinning, his lopsided grin annoyingly taunting her. _"Y-you. . . you moron!"_

In a flash, he stepped on the bed and crossed to her side in one stride, taking her by the arms, pushing her gently until she was pinned to the wall. She tried to squirm away from his grasp, but he just shifted his hold to her waist, pulling her body towards him, their bodies molded together, his face precariously just three inches away from hers.

 _"What are you doing? Let me go!"_ She complained, albeit half-heartedly.

 _"I just want to say thank you properly."_ His handsome smile and laser sea-green eyes were unnerving.

Confused at this sudden change of topic, she asked, _"W-wha… whatever for?"_

 _"You saved my life. If you haven't done what you did, I would have gone into shock. Thank you, Annabeth."_

 _"I find that hard to believe. It was Piper who donated her blood, I just . . ."_

 _"Would you also find it hard to believe if I say. . . I love you?"_

At that, she laughed nervously. _"Now, that's a joke."_

 _"And why is that?"_

 _"Because we barely know each other."_

 _"I know you well enough. And if what I know about you is just the tip of the iceberg, it will be a real treat for me to learn more, even if I have to spend a lifetime doing it."_

 _"Ha!"_ She scoffed, trying hard to disguise her uneasiness to his closeness and to the words she was hearing from him. _"What do you know about me? We've just met by accident barely a week ago!"_

 _"Well, let's see. . . your name is Annabeth Chase, 23 years old, a socialite and an heiress, a smart businesswoman. I know you're stubborn, headstrong, and at times, can be insensitive and a spoiled brat. . ."_

She tried to push her imprisoned arms out of his grasp upon hearing this, but he just pulled her closer to him, and continued to talk.

 _". . . but most of the time you care for other people more than you care about yourself."_

She raised her face to his and saw he wasn't joking. He continued, _"And I also know that you have feelings for me that you try so hard to deny. . . even from yourself."_

His amused eyes dared her to refute his statement, and she closed her eyes, unable to meet his gaze, as she retorted, _"Granting, without accepting, that you know things about me, but I don't know you! My goodness, I don't even know your last name!"_

 _"All you had to do was ask."_

 _"I did!"_

 _"You asked my friends. You didn't ask ME."_

Her face looked like a child caught lying, and Percy chuckled, enjoying her predicament.

Afterwards, he lowered his face to hers, whispering, _"But first things first. I said thank you already. Now, for the. . . 'properly' part."_

His lips claimed hers lazily at first, nibbling ever so softly with the gentlest of caress, then becoming more firm, deepening, electrifying, intensifying, obliterating her every thought as her lips irresistibly moved with perfect sync with his. And then, surprisingly, gradually, the kiss shifted back to how it was at first: subdued, tame, mild, playful. And when finally they pulled apart, they were both smiling, eyes locked with each other.

 _"And that,"_ Percy tapped her nose lightly with his forefinger, _"is how to say thank you 'properly.' You would do well to remember that in the future."_

Then he took her hand and led her to the sofa. _"Now, back to business. So you want to know everything about me?"_

She blushed then nodded, _"Yes. Who are you, Percy?"_

He sat on the couch, but instead of letting her sit beside him, he pulled her onto his lap, his arms still encircling her waist. She felt safe and warm in his touch.

 _"Umm, okay. I'm Perseus Jackson. My father insisted on naming me that because he liked watching Greek mythology movies when he was a kid, but only he and Mom called me by that name..."_

She smiled as he told his story _,_ taking delight in seeing this funny side of him, he went on.

" _Also_ _23 years old. Single, so NO GIRLFRIEND. . ."_

Playfully kissing her on the nose with every syllable of those last two words, _"I have four crazy childhood friends who know me inside out, I have a house in Long Island, but I also have an apartment in Manhattan. . ."_

Her brows knitted at this part, but Percy was quick to add, _"where no woman has ever set foot . . . except my mother. . . and one day, you."_

She smiled widely, showing off her perfect white teeth, her hands unconsciously playing with the ends of his hair at the back of his neck. Percy felt slightly tickled by her touch, but never wanting her to stop.

 _"Satisfied?"_ he asked. But she's not letting him go off the hook easily.

 _"What work do you do? What did you study in college? What about your parents? Do you have siblings?"_

All at once, his face turned serious. He spoke slowly this time, with a grave voice. _"Of course I work. I have to make a living, you know. I'm a Contractor. . ."_

His words were rudely interrupted when the door came crashing down, its hinges torn apart from the forceful assault it suffered.

Grandpa Randolph stood at the threshold, with two heavily-armed burly men behind him, all of them with assault rifles pointed at the stunned couple.


	16. Death at the Doorstep

**A/N: Two more chapters left - :) or :(**

* * *

 **Death at the Doorstep**

Percy quickly stood up, placing Annabeth behind him. He left his gun in his room as his only concern that morning was to prevent her from leaving the island. He felt her trembling with fear as Grandpa Randolph walked towards them, swaying arrogantly while swinging his hand that holds the gun. His wicked smirk was enough to clue them in that he was in a lot of influence from his drugs.

 _"Well, well, well! Ain't this funny?! All of you in one place! This is my lucky day!"_ Randolph erupted in maniacal laughter. _"And how is my dear granddaughter? Having fun reuniting with your long lost father?"_ His evil grin was sickening.

Annabeth's anger is clearly visible when she replied, _"I am not your granddaughter! I regret treating you with respect and caring for your well being all these years, when you're not worth it!"_

 _"So your father spilled the beans already that I was adopted?"_ The old man's red eyes flashed with such fierceness that it was terrifying. He bellowed, _"Yes! I'm adopted! But I deserve that fortune which I helped build! It's MINE! My brother denying it to me, over you? I can't, won't accept that! You should have been the one in that car crash! You should be the one who is dead!"_

 _"W-what a-are you saying?"_ The room was spinning in all directions, as his words slowly sunk in her mind.

 _"I never meant for my brother to die! You were supposed to be the one to die in the car crash! And so with that accident in the highway. You were supposed to be with your driver Seymour!"_

Annabeth's shaking hand went to her throat, trying to hold back the appalling, sickening feeling in her stomach. Vaguely, she remembered how, on that fateful day, her grandfather requested her to exchange seats with her, that she ride in his usual seat in front of the van instead, as he wants to comfort Granny who was suffering from a migraine. After our car crashed against that 18-wheeler truck, the entire back of the van was smashed beyond recognition. Only she and Seymour survived. Her whole body shuddered with fury. " _You. . . you had Grandpa and Grandma killed? How could you?! You're. . . you're evil!"_

 _"Those accidents were meant for you, Annabeth! My brother should have survived, not you! My poor, poor brother. . ."_ There was a brief moment of sanity as his eyes focused for a few seconds, but it was gone in a flash and his eyes again filled with hatred.

 _"I cannot do anything about that now! What matters now is that I will get your money, and your father's fortune too, even if I had to kill off all the members of the Board to get it! And of course, YOU, my precious granddaughter!"_ He spat distastefully.

Percy instinctively put his arm around Annabeth's shoulder as a protective gesture, using his body to shield her from the man's wrath.

 _"Ah, the meddler!"_ Randolph chuckled as he noticed this.

 _"Who is this?"_

Annabeth looked at the doorway and saw a man walk into the room. The man looked like he was either Spanish or Mexican. He wore an expensive, gray Armani suit, his hair in a neat comb-over, with thick brows over dark brown eyes and a clipped moustache over his upper lip. His stance was guarded and intimidating, and it added to her worries for Percy's sake.

 _"This, Lorenzo, is the meddler I was telling you about."_ Grandpa Randolph was having fun making introductions. _"You,"_ speaking to Percy, _"should really have minded your own business. You messed with THE Don Lorenzo, the king of all drug lords!"_

 _"And I've said before, SHE is my business. Don't you forget that!"_ Percy clenched his fists.

Enraged, Randolph pointed his gun at Percy, but Don Lorenzo put his hand over his, saying in a calm voice, _"Now, now, Randolph, you don't want to get your hands dirty, do you? Let my right-hand man handle them."_ He turned to one of the burly men behind him. _"Where is Triton? Is he done in taking care of the others?"_

Trying to remain strong, Annabeth held back her tears as she thought of the dead bodies of her father, and Mr. D, and all the staff of the island estate. The Don is talking of a massacre as if he's asking about his breakfast.

 _"He said he'll come up here once he's done, Don Lorenzo. Here he is,"_ the guard answered, just as a tall, middle-aged man entered the room with a heavily bruised Grover.

Seeing this, Grandpa Randolph went to Grover, kicking him hard in the gut, cursing him as he grumbled, _"This one's a meddler too!"_ while the newcomer just watched impassively.

The right hand man of Don Lorenzo frightened Annabeth more. The man carried a dominating aura as he walked in a wearing a black dress shirt, slacks, and shoes. He had a deep-tan, chiseled features, and muscular frame. His face is sullen, surly, expressionless. His hawk-like eyes quickly scanned the room and everyone in it, finally resting on Percy, who returned back his stony gaze for a few seconds.

It was Percy who spoke first, and he directed it at the newcomer. _"I thought it was you. I wasn't mistaken."_

Annabeth whipped her head to look at him, feeling her fear escalate at what she just heard, wishing that what her mind is telling her is wrong. _"Percy?"_ she whispered.

 _"What is this? Mr. Triton? Do you know this man?"_ asked Randolph. He looked confused as well. Pursing his lips and squinting his steel gray eyes as he question him.

Percy spoke once more, still directed at Triton. _"My job is done. I did what you told me to do. I found them. The girl's dead, but the child lives."_

Annabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing. In a haze, she remembered Percy telling her awhile ago that he was a Contractor, and how his face quickly became stern when he said it. Contractor? A Contract killer?

She grabbed his arm, willing him to look at her as she said, almost in tears, _"Percy, w-what do you mean? Please, please tell me you are not a killer!"_ But he just clenched his jaws and refused to turn his head to her, his face callous and cold, his eyes staring steadily at the man.

The Don smiled thinly. _"Triton, tell me. . . is this one of your hitmen?"_

Triton nodded slowly, his face still unreadable, as he said, seemingly taking his time, _"You could say that, Don Lorenzo."_

Annabeth whimpered, her chest heavy with dread. _"Oh, Percy. . ."_

But Triton wasn't finished. He continued to speak softly, ominously, even as he nonchalantly screws on a silencer to the end of his gun's barrel. _"But you really shouldn't have meddled in this affair, boy. You're an asset to me, true. But this, I cannot allow. It's time for you to retire."_

Laughing hysterically, Randolph danced with joy upon hearing this. _"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! I bet you,"_ pointing at Annabeth, _"thought he'll save you, but it turns out he's as bad as me, maybe even badder, and now he cannot even save his own life! Lorenzo, I love your guy! His loyalty to you is amazing!"_

Don Lorenzo smirked. _"That's why Triton is my right hand man. I have trusted him with my life for five years now. He does all the dirty jobs, and he does it best."_

Hearing this, Annabeth put herself in front of Percy, arms stretched outward, saying firmly, _"No! Please, spare him! I don't care what he has done, just please don't kill him! He. . . he was just at the wrong place, at the wrong time! I'm the one Grandpa Randolph wants dead, not him! He has no part in this!"_

She struggled to catch her breath after her outburst. It was then that Triton spoke thoughtfully, as if in awe.

" _You. . . love him?"_

Triton's solemn words was not a question. It was a statement. And finally, Annabeth understood, and acknowledged it.

How ironic that a stranger uttered in one statement that which her heart has been afraid of showing, confirming all her fears and confusion. And yet, hearing those words was like being freed from being imprisoned for so long. Her heart wanted to burst with joy and pride at this precipitous revelation. _"Yes, I love him!"_ she thought to herself. She didn't care what dreadful things he had done. All she wanted was to see him alive and safe. It didn't matter now that she had only known him for a short time. The heart knows no time when it meets its match, its better half, its kindred one, which long ago was planned by destiny and then thrust forward by serendipity in ways she never imagined.

Percy's eager voice interrupted her musing, and holding her hand, he told her, _"Annabeth, no, please don't do that. It's okay."_

Triton's voice again filled the room, _"And you love her. Gods! I'll be damned,"_ but this time, it was accompanied with a mocking laugh.

Annabeth's fear turned to indignation at what for her was an insult. How dare this man deride Percy's love for her, as if she doesn't deserve him? Without thinking, she lashed out at Triton.

 _"What's so funny?! Is there anything wrong with that?"_ her eyes flashing with anger, which all the more flamed with fury when he replied to her with the same derisive chuckle.

 _"The girl has spunk! No wonder!"_ He was clearly enjoying himself, laughing hard at her.

Annabeth took a step toward him, but Percy prevented her, pulling her hand earnestly, saying, with a worried look on his face, _"Annabeth, you don't want to do that. He's not someone to mess with. Please, stop."_

Grandpa Randolph too, was having the time of his life, as he joined in the laughter. _"This is getting better and better! The naive heiress, finally meeting her match, only to die together! Oh, this one's an epic!"_

Boisterous laughter filled the room. But when Don Lorenzo cleared his throat, holding up his right hand, all laughter ceased as silence fell. _"Triton, my friend, I have never seen you this jolly and it's good, but I'm getting bored. Finish this business so we can begin to plan our next drug shipments with Ted as my new partner. I'd like to recover my business losses."_

 _"So be it,"_ said Triton, his usual stone-cold face in place. _"It's going to be ugly, Don. Would you like me to take them outside?"_

 _"No need, I'm in a hurry,"_ the Don said, waving his hand. _"Just do what has to be done. Kill the three. Then clean up later."_

Annabeth's tears began to fall as the magnitude of their impending tragic death finally caught up with her. Seeing this, Percy faced her. She sobbed, _"I'm sorry I got you into this, Percy. I'm sorry. . ."_

He gently cupped her face, and talking to her in a calm voice, told her, _"Look at me. Annabeth, look at me."_ She looked at him, her eyes showing all the love her heart holds for him.

Locking eyes with hers, he said softly, _"I love you, Annabeth. As long as we're together, that's all that matters."_ And she believed him, with every fiber of her being.

He took her in his arms, burying her head in his chest, as he softly murmured, _"Just close your eyes. It'll be over soon."_

She clung on to him, shutting her eyes tight. And finding peace and safety in his arms, she welcomed death with open arms.

Then, as she waited for death to claim her, she heard the muffled sound of three quick gunshots.

* * *

 _ **Authors's Note:**_

 _ **Phew. . . longest chapter so far. Only two more updates to go you guys!**_

 _ **Sooooo... seeing you guys liking this story very much. I've been thinking of doing a sequel to this story. Let me know if you'd want that or if you want me to make another AU about Percabeth :D!**_

 _ **Thanks for all the comments, I really appreciate it.**_

 _ **Peace out, Demigods.**_


	17. The Unexpected Revelation

**_One more chapter guys! :)_**

* * *

 **The Unexpected Revelation**

Eyes squeezed shut, Annabeth braced herself to suffer the inevitable pain from the gunshot wound that she knew will come at any second. Percy tightly wrapped his hands around her even more, and she buried her head further in his chest. She can hear his heart beating fast, smell his intoxicating scent-uniquely his own-and feel the sensuous warmth of his skin over his thin, white shirt as their bodies molded together. She wondered whether this cozy, calming warmth of his embrace, which felt very much like a little touch of heaven, is such a powerful shield against a deadly bullet that the pain she was waiting for has not come.

Then she heard a familiar voice.

 _"I've been wanting to do that five years ago. Now I can retire."_

Annabeth tentatively opened her eyes. Percy did not remove his hand cupping her head, keeping it buried in his chest, murmuring, _"Just a little more. . ."_

But she couldn't resist the urge to peek a little. She gasped when she saw Leo and Jason pulling an obviously dead Don Lorenzo, with a bullet hole on his forehead, out of the room to the corridor, where she glimpsed the dead bodies of Grandpa Randolph and the two soldiers lying on the floor. Leo saw her looking and he yelled automatically. _"Boss! She's seeing this!"_

She saw the Don Lorenzo's right-hand man turn to where she and Percy are standing, and, frowning at Percy, he said morosely, _"You're not doing a good job at hiding this from her, boy."_

Percy sighed, _"I tried, believe me. I always try, but she's a stubborn girl."_

Chuckling, Triton retorted, _"I can certainly see that! She's got true grit! She even dared challenge me!"_

 _"I told you, she's strong-willed. Sometimes it's a struggle to keep a rein on her."_

 _"No wonder you fell for her. She's different from all the others."_

 _"No one compares to her. It took some time being used to, but I think I can manage her. . . very well."_ Tongue in cheek, he said, while thoughtfully staring at her full lips.

 _"You better! Otherwise, you don't deserve her!"_

All throughout this exchange, Annabeth listened, her mouth wide open in confusion, her eyes darting to and fro the two men, who were having fun talking about her as if she's not there in the room with them. She shook her head vigorously and interrupted their lighthearted banter, as she broke free from Percy's hold.

 _"Stop! Stop this at once! I am right here, and you talk like I'm not!"_ she shrieked.

At this, the two men broke out in rambunctious laughter, while Grover, Leo, Jason, and the newly-arrived Piper, stood smiling at them.

Percy, still speaking to the other man, said, trying to hold back his chuckle, _"See?"_

Triton nodded, grinning from cheek to cheek. _"You were right. Even I love this girl's guts!"_

Annabeth stomped her foot in frustration, clenching her fists. _"Stop it, you two! Or you'll both gonna get it!"_

Giggling lightly, Piper told her friend, _"Uh-oh. . . I wouldn't do that if I were you, Annabeth. Or you might live to regret it."_ All of them are laughing heartily at her, and she doesn't understand why!

Percy crossed his arms over his chest, still holding his laughter, a dimple again appearing on his cheek because of his wide smile. _"I told her already, he's not someone to mess with. She just wouldn't listen!"_

Gritting her teeth, Annabeth turned on Percy. _"What is this? Who are you, really? You told me you were a killer!"_

He raised his brows at her innocently. _"Me? I didn't. You assumed it. And best that you did, because you provided a reason for them to believe I was his hitman."_

 _"W-what?"_ She was totally perplexed. . . and getting furious by the minute, her anger seething within her.

Triton, noting that they are treading on dangerous ground, grunted, " _Better tell her all about it now, boy. Or there will be World War III. . . at any moment."_

 _"Gods help me,"_ Percy groaned.

 _"More of Nuclear War, if you don't explain RIGHT. THIS. INSTANT!"_ Annabeth screamed angrily, her clenched fists at her sides.

Percy literally jumped at the tone of her voice, and the other people in the room tried to stifle their smile at seeing this, exchanging knowing glances with one another.

Trying to pacify her, Percy sat her down again on the couch, earnestly speaking to her in a placating voice, _"Okay, okay. Where do you want me to begin?"_

Her brows are still knitted at him. _"Tell me the truth: are you a killer? If not, what did you mean by what you said that the girl is dead? What girl? And don't you dare twist my words again, or I will kill you myself!"_

Piper giggled, but abruptly stopped when Annabeth cast her a dagger-like look. The four other men were smiling, enjoying the moment.

Percy took a deep breath and answered, _"Annabeth, I am not a killer. I had a younger brother, Pierce,"_ his face growing sad, _"who became hooked on using and selling drugs during his college days. He kept it from our family for years. When we discovered it, he was deep in debt to Don Lorenzo, from whom he gets his supplies. My brother paid him off, using our family's money, and wanting to renew his broken life, he allowed himself to be taken in to a rehabilitation center. He fell in love with one of the nurses there. He told us the day before he was to get out that they were expecting a baby and he wanted to marry her."_

 _"Where is he now? Wait. . . HAD a younger brother?"_ her face suddenly comprehending.

Grimly, he continued, _"The rehab center was burned down five years ago. . . my brother was among the three who perished. The investigation concluded that the fire was started by one of the supposed victims, a drug dependent himself."_ His eyes were burning with hatred as he said this.

Annabeth drew in a sharp breath, her hand going to her throat at the realization. _"Grandpa Randolph! Oh, Percy, I'm sorry. . ."_

He put his hand over his eyes, composing himself. Then he went on, _"The girl he was in love with ran away after his death, too heartbroken and too ashamed of her condition as an unwed mother-to-be. We have been searching for her and their child for years. Finally, Piper traced her whereabouts in San Diego ."_

 _"Y-you m-mean ... the place where we were attacked?"_

Percy nodded. _"Remember the blind old man and the child you were talking to? That was her father, and the child is my nephew. I went back there after I brought Piper and Jason to the hospital. I found out that the mother died during childbirth, and the child has lived with his grandparents ever since. I took them in, bringing them to my house in Long Island before I went to get you at the mansion that night."_

Mutely, Annabeth put her arms around him, her heart hurting for his brother and their family. She was beyond words. How ironic it was that Randolph's evil streak had caused the death of their loved ones, but also led her and Percy to cross paths and meet. In a way, Grandpa Randolph had been instrumental in bringing them together-albeit horribly. A bittersweet twist of fate, a tragic serendipity that resulted in two hearts finding each other, two people destined to be together, two kindred souls that are meant to be.

Suddenly, she raised her head. _"But. . . if it's not you, who killed them?"_ Referring to the three dead bodies outside.

Jason cleared his throat then pointed his thumb to Triton, saying, _"That would be. . . him."_

At that moment, Triton walked towards them, arms crossed over his chest and an amused grin etched on his face, he spoke in an imposing voice, _"Before you start making accusations, young lady, I will make it clear to you that I am not a hired killer, nor a drug lord."_

 _"He's in the CIA,"_ Leo excitedly interrupted. Triton gave him a pointed look, he gulped and scratched his nape. Grover nudged him.

 _"Yes,"_ sighing, he confirmed, _"I work with the CIA. I've been in deep undercover now for six years, gaining the Don's trust and getting to know your Grandpa at the same time. Now that the Don's dead, his drug network will crumble. I'll just set everything in motion when I get back at his place. I already 'took care' of the men who were with him here, you've no need to be worried. Your father and the others are safe downstairs."_

Shyly, she smiled at him for the first time as she told him, _"Thank you, Mr. Triton. And I'm sorry I. . . snapped at you."_

The man smiled back, the corners of his eyes crinkling. _"Don't worry about it. My wife always does that to me. I think you and her will hit it off right away when you two meet."_

Her smile widened. _"I'd like that, Mr. Triton... uh... Sir."_

He exhaled a laugh before looking at her intently as he said, _"There's one more thing I want to make clear to you: Triton is just my code name."_

After a brief pause, he added. _"My real name is Poseidon."_

 _"Poseidon?"_ Annabeth asked, bewildered.

 _"Yes, that is what I prefer to be called,"_ grinning, he added, " _But my real, real name is Princeton Jackson. I... am Perseus's father."_

 _"Oh. My. Gods."_ Annabeth closed her eyes, wishing she can vanish into thin air at that very moment.

Piper giggled, saying, _"Told ya!"_ while Jason, Grover, and Leo were laughing merrily.

Percy, grimacing, spoke to his father. _"Dad, stop it already. Can't you see you're humiliating her? I'll be the one who'll pay for this, I'm sure."_

Annabeth looked beseechingly at Poseidon, clasping her hands nervously, earnestly speaking in a low, pitiful, and 'almost-gonna-faint' voice, _"I'm sorry... I really am... I am... so... so... sorry... "_

Poseidon slapped his legs as approached her, laughing. _"My wife will absolutely adore you!"_ Then, taking her hand, he told her gently, _"You should start getting used to our sense of humor. It will save you a lot of shame and trouble."_

Afterwards, still laughing, he walked toward the door, with the gang following him.

He was almost at the door when he stopped and called Percy's attention.

 _"Son?"_

 _"Yes, Dad?"_

 _"Marry her by Christmas. I'll be home by then."_


	18. A Synthesis of Hearts

_**This is it! Last chapter ... :D Yay!**_

* * *

 **A Synthesis of Hearts**

As soon as they're out of sight, Annabeth punched and kicked Percy, slapping him again and again, ashamed and angry at what just happened. " _You played me for a fool! You could have told me beforehand!"_

 _"Oww! Aaahh! Watch it! My neck!"_ he yelled.

Instantly, Annabeth stopped, worried that she had hit his freshly-bandaged neck wound. But one look at his amused grin told her it wasn't so. She pursed her lips as she quipped, _"You are so... so..."_

 _"So. . . what?"_ he asked, as he pulled her close to his body, imprisoning her once again in his arms, their faces close together.

 _"Are you always like this? An arrogant brute?"_ she retorted, trying hard to stay angry at him, her hands splaying against his chest, intending to push him away, but instead ended up leaving them there.

 _"I am not arrogant, I'm assertive. And I am not a brute. I can be gentle if you want me to,"_ Percy replied, smiling widely at her.

Wanting so desperately to hold on to her anger, yet unnerved by his playful words, she snapped at him. " _Don't you dare change the topic! You still have a lot of explaining to do, Percy Jackson!"_

 _"And I will,"_ he patiently said, as he held down her flailing arms _"IF. . . you'll stop SNAPPING at me."_

She opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it. Chuckling, he covered her mouth with his. The kiss was short and sweet, but enough for Annabeth to be enveloped in a feeling of euphoria, washing away all the anger and annoyance she was feeling.

When he drew away, he was grinning at her like a little boy. _"A kiss always works, doesn't it?"_

She couldn't help but smile back. How could she stay angry at him when he looked like an adorable puppy with those sea-green eyes?

Turning serious, she told him, _"I just want to know the truth. Don't you think it's time you come clean about everything?"_

 _"You're right. And that's what I intend to do. You ready?"_

 _"Yes. . . but can we. . . sit down while we talk?_ His nearness is creating havoc on her senses and she found it hard to breathe, being still in her chemise.

Like reading her mind, he shook his head as he replied, _"Umm... nope. No can do. I'm fine right here, thank you."_

 _"You're impossible!"_

 _"Do you want me to tell you everything or not?"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"Then stay put. And put your arms around my neck. I like it when your fingers are running through my hair."_

There was the briefest of pause, at which Percy squinted his eyes at her, obviously threatening to land another kiss on her mouth should she resist. She sighed, seemingly grudgingly, and did as she was told.

His dimple dug deep in his cheek as he amusedly said, _"That's my girl,"_ lightly tapping her nose with his, causing her to giggle.

At that, he began. _"I am a Contractor, Annabeth. I am an architect by profession. . ."_

He told her everything. She learned where he went to college, that he has his own company which specializes in installing and building underwater solar energy panels for commercial use, catering to not only local but international establishments as well. He also designs military submarines with his dad, and sells them to CIA's military partners as their bread and butter, at times, even partnering with Leo and Grover's construction business. Since they were children, the five of them have been taught by his dad about basic self-defense and espionage, resulting in Jason and Piper establishing a detective agency business. From time to time, they help Poseidon by being his informant.

He told her about his office in Los Angeles, about his spinster secretary, and his staff of ten efficient engineers and employees. He told her how he bought his house in Long Island from his first big profit in the solar business years ago, and the apartment in Manhattan when he won the bid for his first international customer there, making his mark in the industry.

Percy told Annabeth about his mother, who in many ways is a lot like her, strong-willed but caring, and about his dad, his anchor of strength and source of wisdom. And he told her about his baby brother, Pierce. How they've been super close to each other, how hurt he was when he drifted apart, how angry he got when he learned the trouble he put himself into, and how his business almost went bankrupt when they had to help him pay off his huge debt. And how he wept when, on the night before he was to go home to them-his broken life at last renewed-he perished in the fire. He told her about his little nephew named Peter, a cute, chubby boy who is the mirror image of his brother, and whom his parents have long been looking for.

As he talked, Annabeth was able to see the play of emotions on his face, loving every second of it. She laughed when he laughed, she knitted her brows when he felt frustrated, she held back her tears when he was on the verge of crying.

The moment was nothing short of. . . ethereal. She was one with him, feeling him, internalizing him, and by opening up his whole life to her, he synthesized their souls and their hearts into one.

When he was done, it was only then that Annabeth noticed Percy had sat down on the couch, again sitting her on his lap, as she listened to him with all ears, her hands stroking the ends of his hair.

Smiling, he said, _"That tickles."_

 _"Do you want me to stop?"_ she teased.

 _"No. . . but I want to hear you say what my father wisely realized from your actions a few hours ago."_

 _"And what was that?"_

 _"You know, the. . . 'you love him' part?"_

 _"I don't know what you mean,"_ blushing as she said so.

 _"Don't you go cold feet on me again! I know what my father said was true. I knew it long before he did, but I still want to hear it from you."_

 _"Errrr. . ."_

 _"SAY IT. Or I swear I'll kiss you breathless and we'll end up in a hospital, with the doctors operating to disentangle our stuck lips."_

The image of what he said popped in her mind, making her laugh out loud, and he shared in the laughter too. When it was over, they stared at each other's eyes, smiling.

Then Annabeth said softly, sincerely, with all her heart, _"I love you, Percy."_

His smile looked like someone who won the hundred million lottery. _"I love you too."_

 _"Well?"_ she asked, rather pointedly.

 _"Well, what?"_ It was his turn to tease.

 _"Don't I get a. . . thank you 'properly'?"_

He grinned. _"All you had to do was ask."_

Feather-light kisses were dropped to her mouth, tantalizing her to want more, and then proceeding to grant her her wish, as he collided his mouth to hers, tenderly, slowly at first, exploring every crevice of her succulent lips, then deep and ardent as they sealed their love with much passion and enthusiasm, like long-lost lovers who found each other again.

Reluctantly they pulled apart, and Percy spoke, as their foreheads stayed glued to each other.

" _There's one more thing I have to tell you."_

 _"What is it?"_ she asked.

 _"I don't think I can wait till December."_

* * *

They married in June.

Annabeth was the most beautiful June bride as she wore her lovely wedding gown, with upper soft lace bodice and flowing silk and satin, punctuated with beads and pearls and brilliant diamond stones, and her captivating smile.

Percy was the most handsome groom in his elegant black tuxedo, made more striking by his charming smile as he beamed with pride, waiting for his bride in the altar.

And when finally the ceremony and dinner were over and all the guests had departed, they looked at each other's eyes and saw in there. . . their forever.

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 _ **It is finally complete! But don't fret, demigods. Percy and Annabeth's story does not end here!**_

 ** _Seeing most of you readers liking this story and I've also grown to love these two wackos. The sequel will be made :D_**

 _ **The title of the sequel - The Bad Boy and the Socialite 2: Hunted Honeymoon  
**_  
 _ **Prepare to once again, join our young lovers... as they go through an adventure of a lifetime**_ _ **. . . . . . . but as a married couple.**_

0000000000

 **P.S.** _ **Comments are always welcome and wanted! If you notice any grammatical or spelling errors, please let me know.**_

 _ **Thank you for all of those who loved TBBS and have supported it from the start. I appreciate it!**_

0000000000

 _ **See ya'll soon! Peace out!**_


End file.
